My Worst Encounter
by Kieko Rose
Summary: A innocent encounter could leave someone obsessing after JD. How will everybody deal with the dangerous situtaion, could they save JD or is it arleady too late? Somebody informed me that I should change the rating to M so I did...
1. Chapter 1

My Worst Encounter

What happens when one chance encounter changes the life of JD forever? JDA, ERA, DCA. CoxJD, Ellith, Turka

Warning: I will let you find out for yourself…first chapter has none.

Italics are J.D.'s thoughts.

Chapter 1

* * *

J.D. POV 

_I once imagined how I will be like when I was thirty. I always thought that I would have a wife and maybe even a child. I will have my own house and have three dogs and two cats, and one bird. I imagined owning a cool car and being popular. I never thought that I would be broke, homeless, and riding a scooter. It is kind of depressing thinking about how my life is currently but I most not give up. Life must improve; I just have to stay positive. _

_Still I never thought that my best friend would already have a wonderful wife and a beautiful daughter and how Elliot is engaged to Keith someone who was just a sex-buddy. I never thought that Dan actually now has a girlfriend and is a manager at Save-Mart. I still have no idea how my brother managed to pull his life together. And his girlfriend is HOT! To think that the one chance I had to be with someone and have a child was gone now thanks to Kim. And Elliot, I still love her but only one somebody says they love her. It is like I only love her when she has boyfriend. I don't want to go that way anymore. Not that it matters anyways, she is getting married._

_In fact that is why I am stuck in a car with Turk, Carla, and the baby as we travel all the way to Mexico. Why are we going to Mexico? Because Elliot said that she wanted to marry in Mexico. Yes, you heard me, Mexico. So here we are going to Mexico for a whole week and surprising Kelso let Keith, Elliot, Carla, Turk, and I go to Mexico for a whole week. Elliot later told us that it was a good thing that she worked at that clinic and found out that Kelso had a STD. All she had to do was remind Kelso that she knew about the STD and he immediately gave all of us a week off. _

_It was good until Dr. Cox came in and seemed all but happy that the five of us were ditching our responsibilities for a wedding that was wa-wa-way to sudden. Still here we are going to Mexico only five months after they got engaged, but only found out about the wedding three days ago. Elliot said we are going to Mulege, a small village in between two hills and a steam. It was supposed to be the most beautiful places in Mexico. Elliot was jazzed I was filled with jealously. Turk and Carla seemed a little uncomfortable around each other, I guess having a child really stressed their relationship. But I guess that is how life goes…_

"Turk, slow down." Carla yelled to her husband as Turk made a sharp turn around a curvy road.

"Carla, I'm really not in the mood to be lectured about my driving skills right now." He said in a low voice.

"Chocolate-bear, Carla is right. Would it be too much to ask you to slow down a little? Think about your baby." I said jokingly making Carla turn around and glare at me. _Instantly her eyes turn red and her hair stats turning into snakes. Turn around, for heaven sake J.D. just turn your head. I turn my head to look down at Isabella to see her with red eyes and little snakes. Oh my god, she is just like her mother push yourself out of the car J.D. save yourself!_

"Stand down devil woman." I yelled to Carla who immediately looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Hey, who are you calling a devil woman." Carla asked me and I immediately shut my mouth from not only Carla's mouth but Turk too.

I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I mumbled as I looked over at Isabella again.

"Its okay, Bambi. I'm just so mad at Elliot for not telling us about the wedding sooner. I mean how could she plan a wedding three months ago and forget to tell us until three days ago."

"I know honey. I don't understand it either. But at least Kelso let us go."

"Yes only because when we get back to the hospital we all have to do hours at the free clinic and we only do half-time shifts with no overtime for the next month." I said to my friends who both sighed. That really sucks. After Isabella was born the couple had a hard time keeping up with finances even though Turk was a surgeon and Carla was a nurse. In fact this trip may be damaging to not only their finance but mine too. Yes we may be doctors and nurses but school loans were taking a huge chuck of all our paychecks.

"Oh well. Let's look on the positive side at least we are taking a vacation." Turk said to Carla.

"Oh yeah, traveling to Mulege for a wedding is a great romantic get-away." Carla said wiping the sweat off her face. It was ninety-eight degrees outside and the air conditioning kicked off about 1,000 miles ago. They went to a car repair place but it was closed so they decided to keep going until they found another car repair business but they couldn't find one in Mexico. Carla and Turk both just wanted to get to Mulege so they can get Isabella into a cool hotel room but the problem is they still have another four hours to drive before we reach the city.

Finally at four O'clock Mexican time we finally reached the little village of Mulege. It was a gorgeous place, a tiny little village surrounded by a forest and a steam that leads to the ocean. This place was isolated from the rest of Mexico; i fell in love with the sense of peace of this little village. Carla and Turk only wanted to get their hotel room and fall to sleep; I just wanted to explore the village.

Still I found myself checking into my hotel room. It was a nice hotel room, no bugs crawling all over the place, a nice television, looks like clean sheets. Of course you could never tell…I sighed as I dumped my suit case into the floor and collapsed on the bed staring at the blank television. After sitting there for a couple of minutes I decided that I didn't want to stay in a hotel room by myself so I walked over to Turk and Carla's room. I stopped short when I heard yelling coming from the room and thinking the worst I ran to the door determining to break in the door and save my friends from whatever trouble they are in. Then I realized that the yelling was coming from Carla. Then I heard Turk yelling something and I sighed and walked away from their room and started to walk back to my room when I decided maybe I should get a drink.

The walk to the bar was probably a good fifteen minutes but I didn't care I needed a drink to calm down and think my life over. I have been trying to determine how I ended up living in a backyard in a tent while the girl who I still love, sometimes, is getting married to a man who wears a pink apron and cooks. Come on, even I is smarter than that. By the time I got to the bar I realized how I continuous messed up my life and wondered if my life will ever get better. I don't know why I am so down today, maybe it is because I am worried about Turk and Carla, I'm worried about how much they are fighting. Then there is the issues with Elliot, and then the patient that I had spent six months trying to keep alive died three days ago. I just needed a drink to get everything off my mind, at least for tonight.

The bar was small and kind of trashy but I didn't care as long as they made fuzzy navals I couldn't care less. I walk into the bar seeing the regular, a couple of pool tables, a long bar and a bunch of really stupid drunken idiots. I sighed as I avoided getting thrown up on by a guy who looked as though he was about to pass out. I continued walking and sat myself down at the bar and tried to get the attention from the bartenders.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could get me a fuzzy naval." I said to the bartender who nodded at me before he began to make my drink. I sighed as I sat on my stool and looked around seeing most of the people in the bar looked young maybe around sixteen to twenty-five. I looked at all the young people feeling old as I realized that it was the week that high school and college students were celebrating spring break. I almost laughed as I remembered my spring breaks-they were all the same. It consisted of watching cartoons and getting drunk. I almost felt like I was back at my first spring break of college in which I first met Turk. We meant in a bar and hang out for the whole spring break but then lost contract with each other until I found out that my roommate during my sophomore year happened to be Turk. We were both so surprised…

"Excuse me child, is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked me, I jump out of my memories to find a thirty-something guy taking a seat next to me. I shrug my shoulders at the guy before reaching for my very tasty drink.

"Is that a fuzzy naval?" The guy next to me asked and I immediately turn to the guy determined to tell him off but he just smiled at me.

"What are you a homo?" He asked me while he continued laughing at me.

"Why can't I have a fuzzy naval? I happen to like the drink."

"Boy, I'm going to do you the favor and get you a manly drink," The guy said before getting the bartender's attention and saying something in Spanish. Man I wish I knew Spanish, "by the way kid, my name is Jose Romaz.

"John Dorian." I said to the guy shaking his hand.

"Where are you from?" Jose asked me honestly.

"The USA." I said not wanting to tell anybody my city.

"That is cool, man. I'm from Chile. I moved here a couple of years ago."

"Do you like it here?"

"Not really, it doesn't get interesting enough."

"Yeah?"

"Then again it is cool seeing all the different types of tourist."

"Really?" I ask as the bartender brings two drinks to us. Jose raised his drink and asked me to do the same and I drank the drink. I have no idea what the drink was but it had to be the strongest drink I have ever tasted. The guy laughed at me as the bartender brought another two drinks. I sighed as Jose handed me one of the glass and I drank the shot in one slip. Jose just smiled as the bartender brought over a third glass and then a forth and then a fifth…

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a nasty headache that I know will kill me for the whole day. I looked around my room feeling happy that I was the only person in the room. I sighed as I ripped the blankets off of me and was happy to see I was still wearing the clothes I wore last night. I sighed in relief nothing happened last night, I mean if something happened last night I wouldn't still be wearing my clothes from last night. I lay back down on my bed and yawned planning to go back to sleep when my cell phone went off. I knew who it was, it was Carla.

"Bambi, it is time to wake up. Elliot's wedding is tonight." She said before she hangs up. I sighed again as I got up to take a shower trying to force myself to forget about last night and instead wonder how I can break Elliot up from Keith before their wedding. I never heard my cell phone ringing once, twice, three times, four times. I was about to check my phone for messages when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Carla standing on the opposite side of the door. She smiled at me as she invited me to go to breakfast with her, without Turk, and I nodded my head as we headed down to a local restaurant.

"Okay Carla, what is going on between Turk and you?" I asked her as I took a slip of my soda.

"I don't know Bambi. I guess after Isabella was born we are just not that close to each other anymore. We both spend most of the day at work and when we are not working we are always taking care of Isabella and if Isabella is actually sleeping then we sleep too. The last time we had sex with each other was the day when Isabella was first born."

"I'm sorry Carla. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Can you watch Isabella once a week so Turk and I can have some time alone?"

"Of course I can watch Isabella, anything to help my two best friends."

The rest of the breakfast was enjoyable as we caught up with our daily gossip about everybody in the hospital. After dinner as we walked back to our hotel she talked to me about what she wanted to happen in her relationship and her worries about where her relationship was ending. I kept telling her that everything was going to be alright that Turk loves her and will do anything to make their relationship work. But after I walked Carla to her door and started walking back to my own room I couldn't help but worry about their relationship. What would happen I Turk and Carla broke up? I was so worried about my friend's problems that I didn't notice a box outside my door nor did I look at my cell phone which stated that I had three hundred and nine missed messages.

* * *

So this is the first chapter, what do you think? Should I continue? I feel kind of mad because the producers are thinking about putting Elliot and JD back together. Is anybody else sick of the producers trying to push those two together it is another Ross and Rachael. I like Elliot and Keith, I think they are a cute couple. Oh well, and JD and Cox are adorable together of course the producers will never put those two together but a girl could wish. sigh If you like the chapter review.

Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise you the next chapter will be longer and you might find out the reason why Elliot and Keith had to get married in Mexico so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

My Joy

Hello everybody. This chapter still is pretty clean; the cleanest the story will be.

Now Reviews:

Lycandris: Thank you for the kind review. You will find out what exactly happened when JD passed out in due time.

XAngst-PrincessX: It is okay I once liked JDElliot too but then I kind of got sick of that coupling. Don't worry though I will update the story at least once a week.

Glorfindel the Younger: Thank you for liking my idea of slowly building the angst, all the stories I read everything happened fast and I think it is more fun building the tension up. Okay on to the wonderful grammar that I'm awful at, I'm trying. I'm not perfect and I probably will never good at grammar.

KyoSohmaLuver: I agree they need to add more cute JDCox moments but what can you do. I hope that Elliot and Keith stay together because I actually think that they are adorable together. It is cool that you always wanted to go to Mexico but I don't think you will like the Mexico that is in this story. The story is based off a real event that took place in Mexico last year. I wont give anything away! The JDCox coupling may not happen for a long time, if anything it will happen in the last two chapters of the story. The couple may not happen until the second installment of the story. It just won't work for most of the story because…will you will find out for yourself.

Star Future: Thank you for pointing out about the baby thing. And about my grammar I'm still bad at grammar but I swear I will get better. And the packages…you just have to find out next chapter.

CountToEight: I hope that the story will keep being intriguing. And I love your "What I Couldn't Tell You" fanfic. I hope you continue the story.

ShadowFire24: Thank you. It is nice to know that somebody else thinks that Elliot and JD should be totally over, but has anyone noticed the character change in Elliot, JD, Turk, Carla, and even Dr. Cox from the first season to this season? I found it weird to write some of the characters because the personalities shifted. Oh well. Also has anyone noticed how the show seems to be getting a little gloomier in the last two seasons? I guess they are really getting prepared to end and show and I heard from some people that the ending is not going to be a happy ending, I feel bad to say it but I hope that the series end in a gloomy way. I will just be pissed off if Elliot and JD get back together. Apparently the writers are crossed 50/50 on if JD and Elliot should get back together or not. So cross your fingers that it does not end with them together, or if you like the pairing cross your fingers for them to get back together.

Okay, on to the chapter. Elliot and Keith get married, and someone decides to invite themselves to their marriage.

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Wedding

After taking a long hot shower I started to get dressed in my tuxedo but I kept getting distracted by my thoughts. After I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror trying to determine which would be the best way to do my hair. Finally I decided just to comb my hair back as I sighed at the person in the mirror noticing that I lost Elliot. Then I start to feel older like I immediately associated Elliot with my youth and now that she is getting married I feel lost and for the first time I felt like an adult.

I wondered if Elliot is going to stop hanging around me once she has a husband. But then again…no, Elliot would never stop hanging out with me just because she had gotten married. I mean Turk didn't stop hanging out with me after he got married so why would Elliot. Yes, everything is going to be okay. Life will go on like always. I jump on my bed and flipped open my cell phone planning on calling Turk to ask them if they were ready to go. But I stopped as I noticed I had a couple of missed calls. Actually it was around three hundred and eighty missed calls. Did I miss Turk or Elliot's call? Would they keep calling me three hundred and eighty times? I clicked on the missed calls to look at the number to see if I could recognize the numbers but as I rolled down I realized two things, one: it was the same number, two: I had no idea who the phone number belonged to. I looked puzzled at my phone wondering who would call me all those times.

The first three hundred and seventy-three voice mails were the same, just someone hanging up the phone. After those voice mails the person seemed to either get annoyed or braver for they stayed on the phone longer but all they did was just breath. The last phone call the person spoke but it was in Spanish and my Spanish skills were equivalent to my tolerance to hard drinks. I quickly pocketed my phone as I turned and left my room locking the door, I may not know Spanish but I know one person who would. I got lost in my thoughts again imagining Dr. Cox teaching his son to prank-call and was using my phone number, but does Cox know Spanish? I was so deep in thought that I didn't see a package until I tripped over the package. Immediately I was falling down the stairs, all ten of them. As I landed I kicked another box. I looked down to see a box. I kick it again wondering if I should open it or not but it didn't have my name on the box. Standing up was hard, I know I was going to have some bruises but likely I didn't feel any broken bones. I sigh as I looked at the package up the stairs as I wondered who would leave a package next to a stairway. I walked to Turk's room slowly from the pain and was happy when I reached their hotel room. I knocked on the door smiling when I did not hear any yelling coming from the room, maybe their fight has finally ended.

Turk immediately answered the door and smiled at me as he moved aside to allow me into his hotel room.

"Carla is almost ready; she is just fixing up her hair."

"No problem. We have three hours before the ceremony starts."

"Hey, are you going to be okay with watching Elliot getting married?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I am her friend after all."

"Yes, but we all know how you react when Elliot starts going out with someone. How is it going to be like when she gets married?"

"I will be okay."

"What about when you met her first boyfriend Kevin Thomas?" He asked me. _I had to admit, I still remember her first boyfriend. It was the first year of med school and she was going out with the nicest guy, Kevin who spent his time volunteering at hospitals. They were so happy together and I was jealous. So one day when Kevin was visiting his mother I told her that he was sleeping with Jessica Summers, the biggest slut in our medical school. Elliot was so crushed that she broke up with Kevin over the phone and went into self-doubt until I told her I loved her. We went out for a while until she found out about my lie. Then all she wanted was to see Kevin. So I helped her look for her ex-boyfriend and finally I saw him in the graveyard. I still haven't told Elliot, who would want to know that they caused someone to commit suicide? _

"I'm fine with it brown-bear. It is time for me to move on and stop wasting my time trying to go out with Elliot."

"That is my Vanilla-bear." Turk says as he punched me playfully in the arm. I jerk from the pain; there will be bruises tomorrow for sure. I just smiled weakly at him, as I once again thought of Kevin Thomas, as I realized that I probably will never be fully over Elliot but I'm just going to have to deal with it. The bathroom door opened and there was Carla wearing a pretty red dress that was knee high and exposed only the right places, her hair in a pretty bun. Carla smiled at Turk and me as she picked up Isabella and headed to the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Turk asked Carla who turned around to stare at her husband in shock.

"Didn't Elliot call you guys? Isabella and I are going with Elliot in one limo and you two will go with Keith in another."

"Oh, when will the limos get here?" I asked her.

"In an hour."

"What do we do until then?

"Do you want to watch some television?"

"All Spanish, I already checked."

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything?"

"Okay, last night Isabella said Mommy."

"Oh my god, Carla, how cute."

"I know and do you know what Turk did?"

"He smiled and said that it was adorable."

"No, he yelled at me to shut up and go to bed."

"Hey, it is not my fault. It was three O'clock in the morning. I was exhausted."

"So your daughter just said her first word, I thought you would b happy."

"I was happy. In the morning I kept making her say mommy and telling her how cute she was. I swear J.D. you should hear her, she is so adorable."

"Oh yeah…" Carla said as I blocked out the rest of her words. They were once again fighting I quickly grab Isabella from Carla's arms as I took her outside to save her from hearing her parents fight. I watched as this little baby only a year old play with flowers. She looked so innocent. It makes life seem so harsh. I mean here is a happy baby who only knows the good side of life and one day she will have to deal with daily failures and relationships and life. Still I hope that this baby will have the best life that anyone can ever have and she will never deal with rapists, murderers, stalkers, or any other harmful person.

My thoughts became so dark that I was happy when I see two limos pulling up. I call to Carla and Turk who came out of their room without even looking at each other. Carla grabbed Isabella and pulled her into Elliot's limo and the limo drove off. I look over at Turk who I could tell was trying not to cry I pull Turk into a manly hug before I got into the limo, Turk following me.

The drive to the mission was quick. It only took at the most thirty minutes but it seemed to take forever. Turk was moody and Keith kept telling us his honeymoon plans. I ended up staring at the window enjoying the view of the small village and the gorgeous lake blocking out Keith's "I'm going to ride her as if there is no tomorrow." I looked at Turk finding him staring outside too but his face looked upset and worried and that only made me worry about my friend's relationship even more. Could Turk's marriage be close to wrecking?

The mission was large and beautiful. It oversaw the whole village and lake. It was light and large and looked like a church I always thought I would get married at. Keith smiled at me as he walked out of the limo and led us into the church. I sighed as I started heading into the church, Turk following behind me.

The wait for the ceremony to begin was long. Turk sat next to me as Carla sat five rows back with Isabella, I offered Turk to talk about their problem but Turk was not happy about that so instead we sat in silence as we watched Elliot's parents walk into the church and then all of Elliot's friends from outside the hospital. A lot of people were on Keith's side, and I guessed I saw his parents but I was not too sure. Elliot's mother smiled at the people on Keith's side even though she was probably judging my new family-in-law.

Finally the ceremony had begun and out went the best men and then there comes Keith smiling and proud like he has just won a one-million dollar prize and he was going up to get the prize. Then the flower girls came out wearing pretty peach dresses, their long blond hair covered in curls and waves. Then the bridesmaids come out wearing blue dresses that were form fitting until it gets down to the hip and then it puffs out. Their hair was all up in buns and their makeup was very natural. They looked pretty, but they were not as good as Elliot looked when she came out a minute later.

We heard the "hear comes the bride" song first before we saw Elliot. She was breathless. She was wearing a wonderful puffy dress that fit her just perfectly. The top looked like something that came out of the renaissance. The puffy bottom part had sparkles on it that made her look like she was glowing. Her hair was down and curly as her makeup was perfect. She was perfect, she was wonderful, and I noticed I really wanted to stop the wedding and I know it will take all of my strength to keep quiet. Still I had to watch as she passed me with her father as she headed to the alter her face all happy and sparkly.

Everybody watched as her dad pulled her Vail over her head as he hugs her before he heads back to his decorated seat. Elliot smiled at Keith as she stood beside him and the priest started to say a bible entry about love and commitment and blah, blah, blah. Finally he got to the main part of the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today…" He begins as Keith turned to look at Elliot better. Elliot had the biggest smile on her face that I have never saw before, maybe she really does love him.

"Do you take Elliot Reid to take as your wife, for sickness and in health for as long as you both live?"

"I do."

"And do you Elliot take Keith to be your husband for in sickness and in health for as long as you both live?"

"Of course. I mean I do"

"Now the bride and groom has their own wedding vows that they will like to read out loud." Elliot and Keith nodded to the priest as they pulled out paper.

"Dear Elliot, I have no idea how I was so lucky to meet someone as beautiful and smart like you. I still have no idea that I was lucky enough to steal your heart. But god, from the first second I met you, you stole my heart. I'm just happy that we are here right now. I'm so happy that you love me enough to agree to marry me. And I swear I will be the kindest, sweetest, and the most faithful husband that anyone can ever meet."

"Now Elliot."

"You take my breath away. I have never met anybody that I feel so comfortable with. Whenever I see you I just can't help but fall in love with you more and more. And I can't imagine ever loving anybody else besides you. And now here we are getting married and I find myself loving the thought of us getting married more and more with each passing second and it also helped that you are taking my last name," she held her laughs when she received none she started getting married and she shrieked the last part of her speech, "Oh god Keith, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Okay, is there anybody who knows any reason why these two should not be married say it not or forever hold your peace." No one raised their hands even if I wanted nothing else but to raise my hand. But Keith seemed like he really loved her and Elliot loved him in return. I know I have to let her go, I just know that if I don't it will lead to destruction.

"Okay then with the power invested with this church I show you Mr. and Mrs. Keith Reid." Everybody smiled as Keith and Elliot shared a long kiss with each other and then they were off as we followed the happy couple to the lake house to have the reception.

The lake house was a gorgeous place decorated just right. The tables were large and white. The lights were dimmed and indoor trees gave the great room a Hawaiian theme. It looked great. And we watched as Elliot and Keith had their first dance. They looked good together. Keith spun her around and her dressed puffed out to where she looked like she was a angel floating on the most fragile glass. At the end of the dance they kissed a deep kiss and I had to turn away at that kiss. Then everybody was on the dance floor and I found myself dancing with Elliot in a kind of a swing dance. Even though I was in pain I couldn't deny the chance to dance with her. I smiled as I spun her around and I watched her dress fly with such dignity. She smiled at me as the song ended.

"J.D. come on and lets sit down they will be bringing out the food quickly." She said as she headed for the longest table and sat down next to Keith pulling me into the other seat next to her. The dinner was good, roasted duck or vegetation Lasagna, red wine, noodles, French bread, fruit salad. It was wonderful.

I watched as Elliot introduced Keith to her parents and then his parents to her parents. Then she was pulled up to dance with her father and I was left at the table with Turk and his family and then Keith. Keith smiled at me and I know what I had to do.

"Keith, I want you to know that I am okay with Elliot marrying you."

"Okay, thank you J.D."

"I'm not done. I am okay as long as you swear you will never hurt her. You cause her any type of grief and I will kick your ass so hard that no one will recognize you."

"Oh look at you, J.D. being all mucho. Look at me I'm J.D. and I'm such a mucho man, fear me. No, honestly I promise you J.D. I will do nothing to hurt her." And with that he stood up to meet his wife. Carla and Turk soon stood up as Isabella started crying again.

"J.D. we will be right back. We promise." Turk said as they walked to the patio outside leaving me at the table alone. Then I heard a chair being pulled out and I felt a body sitting next to me.

"You know it is okay to go with…" I stop dead as I saw a familiar face.

"Hello John. How are you today?" The guy from the bar asked me.

"Excuse but what is your name again?" I asked him not really sure what else to really say at that moment.

"Oh how rude. I remember your name but you can't remember my name. That is not good." He said as he got up. "Did you have a good day so far? It looks like it has been something. Listen I have to go now but I just wanted to know why you won't answer your cell phone?"

I sat there watching as he walked away as I tried to shake off a bad feeling that was numbing my body. I never gave him my number so it couldn't be him leaving all voice messages, right? For the rest of the night I couldn't shake the feeling of forbidding and when the limo brought us back to the darken parking lot of our hotel I almost didn't want to leave the limo. Of course I had no choice and I quickly walked to my room and double locked the door wondering why I was taking what he said so seriously. So maybe he did find my number and for some reason was calling me it didn't mean anything dangerous right? Unfortunately right then my cell phone rang and stared at my phone for a minute before I answered the phone.

"John Dorian." I said.

"Jose Romaz." The guy answered.

"What can I do for you?" I asked making a stupid mistake.

"Nothing right now, maybe tomorrow, maybe later tonight when you are sleeping…"

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound confident determined to not show Jose the army of fear attacking me at this moment.

"I want you to go outside. There is a package right outside the door for you. I want you to open it."

"Right now?" I asked looking at the darken hallway.

"Yes, right now. You should do it tonight. It will be too late tomorrow. You must save it."

"Save what?" I asked as fear built up inside me.

"Go and find out." And then Jose hang op his phone. I sigh shakily as I looked out the window beside the door. Save what, was there something in the box? The box will be too small for a human body, well a whole human body anyways. I didn't want to go out there but what choice but I have, if they is something dying then I have to save it. I peered out the window trying to see if anybody is around my door. No one was near my room. I cursed myself as I undid the locks of the door. I opened the door and stepped outside immediately feeling the cold clean air. I scanned my surroundings until I saw the box near the stairway. I walk away from the safety of my hotel room and walked up to the box and bent down to pick up the box when I suddenly felt strong arms around me. I start to panic as I try to fight the person off of me but he just throws me to the floor and sits atop of me. I start to panic more when I feel breathing on my neck. Oh god, somebody help me!

* * *

That is the end of chapter 2. What do you think? Good, bad, everything in between. The real question is who has JD, and what is in the box? 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm evil, you still won't find out what is in the box for a while. And when you do find out what is in the box than J.D. will be in big trouble. So I will wait a while before he opens the box. This story will be fourteen chapters, the sequel…will probably be longer or maybe shorter depending on which ending I will chose.

Now reviews: I did not get as many reviews as I would have liked and I am wondering why. Oh well, thank you everybody who replied.

psychotic KAT: I am happy that you like my fanfic. I hope you like this chapter.

Newbie-Thief-I like cliffhangers actually the closer the end of the story approaches the more cliffhangers will appear. Enjoy the chapter.

Star Future: Was J.D. kidnapped, the answer is no. Sorry it is too early for anything like that to happen. The boxes…you will finally find out in the next two chapters. Sorry to say JD/Cox will not happen until much later but it will happen maybe not the way that everyone will like but it will happen.

* * *

My gain

I kick at the person still pinning me to the ground but I froze as I noticed the familiar face. I immediately started shouting apologizes to him. He laughed at me as he picked himself off of me and sat down beside me catching his breath. I just stood there looking at him, waiting for him to speak and tell me what is going on.

"Hello vanilla-bear." He laughed as he stood up leaving me sprawled on the cement sidewalk as I tried to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"Turk, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him as I picked myself off of the floor.

"Sorry dude, I guess I wasn't thinking." He said to me and his voice was deep in sorrow that he only knew. I studied my friend quickly noticing the bags under his eyes and troublesome look that was plastered to his face, something was troubling him. It was then that I saw the backpack on his shoulders.

"Yeah, she asked me to stay with you for the reminder of the trip." He said after he saw me staring at the backpack for a while.

"I'm so sorry." I said and he just nodded.

"Will it be okay with you if I stayed with you?"

"Of course it is okay. There is only one bed though so we could sleep on the same bed or you can sleep on the floor."

"I like the floor option the best. I will like it better if you would sleep on the floor and let the brother sleep on the bed"

"Fat chance, brown-bear. The bed belongs to me."

"It was worth the try." He said to me as he started to move toward my hotel door. Once he moved from his spot my eyes were once again drawn to the reason I came out here for in the first place, the box. I freeze as I remembered the person's words "save it." Once again I can't help but wonder what I was supposed to save. Nothing can fit in such a tiny box, maybe only a baby mouse and even that is unlikely. I started walking toward the box, what harm would it be to open the damn thing, what is the worst thing it could be? I realized the possibilities of what could lie in the box and it gave me the shivers. It could be a bomb, anthrax, an eye-ball…the box could hold any of the many dangerous substances that man kind can get their hands on.

"Vanilla bear, where are you going? Your hotel room is this way." He said to me cutting me from my thoughts as I stood equal lengths from the box and my best friend. Should I tell Turk about the guy from the bar and the weird phone messages and the damn box? Would he just laugh at me or will he ask what the hell as I got myself into this time? I decided that I shouldn't bother Turk with my problems. I will wait until tomorrow to open the box.

"I'm coming." I told Turk as I walked into the room and locked the hotel door. But I couldn't force myself to move away from the door. I looked at my reflection in the window and I could see Turk's worried reflection staring at mine. I could see how terrible he looked, how hurt his eyes looked and I knew from that second his relationship with Carla was ending. It may take some years but eventually their relationship will crumble or they will end up like Cox and Jordon. A black version of Cox and Jordon who love each other but can't bear living with each other. I see him move away from his spot as he sits at the edge of my bed as he flips on the television.

I looked away from my own depressed reflection as I heard Spanish fill up my hotel room. I moved to my bed and flopped down next to Turk as he surfed though channel after channel trying to find any English speaking television networks. He grew frustrated when he found none.

"Good going Elliot, take us to Mexico for a stupid wedding when you could have done it anywhere in the USA."

"I know this place sucks." I said as I looked back outside the window, my eyes catching the lake.

"At least they could have one English speaking program. I mean we have Spanish networks in the USA."

"Oh well…have you tried subtitles?" I asked him staring back at the television show as I tried to piece together what the actors were saying; I gave up after a minute.

"Yes, they had Spanish, Spanish, and had I forgotten about Spanish." He said as he flipped the television off.

"We could always go to the bar." I said to Turk and he turned to look at me.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, I had a drink and I haven't died yet." I said to Turk as he stood up and put his shoes back on. Of course I did meet a strange man who I have seen at least fifteen times since I saw him at the bar.

"Okay, lets go to the bar then. But I have to warn you Elliot is going to drag us to the lake tomorrow so let's drink lightly. I don't want to go to the lake with a hang over and a wife who keeps bickering at me."

"Brown-bear, are you going to get a divorce?" I asked honestly but afraid of hearing an answer that I would hate. It took Turk a long time to come up with an answer and I watched him silently as he struggled to find the strength to answer the question. The longer it took him to answer the more fear was building inside me.

"I'm not going to lie to you J.D. Carla and I have been and still are going though some tough times. But we are both trying to make our relationship work and if we can't make it work…then we will deal with that path when it happens." Turk said as he handed me my coat and we walked out of the room feeling the fresh air surrounding us, protecting us. I sighed as I looked at the peaceful surroundings around me. The small village was surrounded by thousands of trees and of course the lake so crystal blue. Small flowers were surrounding the forest that shares the village surrounding making the forest shine with fireflies and the glows of eyes of the creatures who share the forest's purity. It felt so right to be here where everything seemed so pure and we were dirty and unwelcome. I never want to leave but what choice do I have? I step over the box as I walked down the staircase Turk right behind me as we made our way to the rundown bar. The clean air overwhelmed me and somehow I know that if I don't leave this place tonight I won't ever be able to force myself to leave. But I can't leave tonight and my friends would surly drag me home, they wouldn't let me stay here, would they?

"This place is so beautiful." I heard Turk say as I smiled at him and we walked the reminder of the way to the bar in silence our minds wrapped around something that neither of us was ready to talk about yet. Finally we reached the bar and people where surrounding the place. I remembered in the back of my head that it was spring break, and when we travel back to our city so will all these kids.

We walked into the bar and took seats at the bar stand as we waited for the bartender to serve us. I scanned the room silently trying to get a grip about the different personalities of this joint. Everybody seemed just so damn happy while Turk walked around like a man who just found out was dying and me, who is confused about most things in my life.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked us.

"Two beers and we don't care about what brand you give us." Turk answered him and the guy quickly got two beers and brought it to us.

"So umm…Elliot getting married, it was something wasn't it?" Turk asked me before he took a slip of his beer.

"She was beautiful." Was all I said as I took a slip of my own beer.

"That she was, my friend. But she did look happy when she married Keith."

"Yeah she was."

"I wonder how their honeymoon went. Do you think it was all hot and spicy?" Turk laughed and I pictured the honeymoon. _Elliot was in a red little bra as she danced around the honeymoon suit while Keith sits on the bed eager and ready to have the hot sex he said he was going to have in the limo. Suddenly she was on top of him kissing him deeply and moaning from his touches. And then he flips her over and…_

I shake the image from my mind as I heard myself yelling, "It was not supposed to be Keith." Turk stared at me without shock before he turned back to his beer, "I know Vanilla-bear. But Carla and I were also not supposed to be fighting and we were supposed to be in America. Instead we are suck watching Barbie marry Keith."

"Honestly Turk you are sounding like Dr. Cox."

"Then you should be happy."

"Why in the hell should I be happy that you sound like Dr. Cox?"

"He means a lot to you."

"Oh come on Turk, are you going to start calling me girl names too and say that I would be happy if I find a nice guy?"

"You would be happy if you find yourself with Perry. Everybody else is out of your league."

"Turk honestly stop doing this."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are not Perry. You are better than him, Turk."

"Yes, but you would love to sit here with him."

"Turk shut up." I warned him and he just shrugged taking another slip of his beer.

"You love him." Was his simple statement as he watched me for any expression.

"How could you say such a thing?" I asked him carefully.

"He won't love you back. Just like Elliot won't love you back."

"I know." I said as my eyes watered as I realized that I was unlovable. There is no one who would go out with me, or stay with me past a couple of months. Still I haven't given up; somebody out there must love me I just have to find that person.

"What would you do if Carla and I get a divorce?" Turk asked me and I turned around in shock.

"What?" I asked as I saw tears build up in his eyes.

"Carla wants to call it quits but I can't let that happen. I love her and she wants to give up."

"Oh god Turk," was the only thing I could think of as I stared at my best friend slowly breaking down, "what can I do to help?"

"Convince her to stay in our relationship. Please, I don't care what you do but make her realize what she wants to leave. Make sure she understands that I still love her. God why does she want to get a divorce, wasn't I a good husband? Did I do something wrong, tell me J.D. because I can't figure it out." Turk said loudly before he started sobbing. Everyone turned to look at us and I swear I saw Jose standing near the pool table pole in his hand and a smile that froze my bone. And then he staring straight at me and I felt everything around me freeze except him and me. He kept staring at me without blinking and I couldn't do anything else but just continue to stare at him until he looked back at the pool table before slowly putting the pole in the middle of the table making the balls go in every direction. I could hear the balls racketing off the table and hitting the floor loudly. He walked toward me weaving between the masses before he comes up to me and turns to Turk who was staring moodily at his beer.

"Excuse me mister but are you okay?"

"My wife wants to leave me. What do you think?" Turk whispered as he took another slip of his drink.

"I'm sorry. My wife had left me barely a week ago, I know your pain." Jose said as he put a comforting hand on Turk's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Turk nodded as he finished his drink.

J.D. I'm going to head off to our hotel room." He said as he took the key to the room and left the bar. I sighed as I begin to stand to follow him when I found another person pinning me down on my chair. I looked up at Jose feeling too tired to deal with this right now so I tried to push him off of me but he only pushed himself further up upon me.

"Get off of me." I said as I tried to once again push him off of me.

"I'm mad at you." His simple statement sent confusion and fear spreading over my whole body.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I noticed all of the people staring at me in such a dirty bar wondering why a guy was being pinned by another guy in an intimate position.

"You didn't do what I asked you to do," he whispered close to my ear, "it is too late now." He said as he pushed himself off of me and went back to play more pool. I watched him wink at me before he took a slip of his beer before he picked up his pool stick again. I numbly reach into my pocket and paid for the drinks before I pushed myself out of my seat and walked quickly to the door feeling every eye on me. I pushed the door open and the only thought I had was to run and so I ran. I ran all the way back to the door of my hotel room. I saw that the box was gone and I could hear Turk's cry of "why Carla, why?" I collapsed in front of the door and cried as I wondered what I got myself into and how am I going to save my friend's marriage. I wished I was back at Sacred Heart, I wished Perry was here.

I sighed as I pulled myself off of the ground and walked into the room shutting and locking the door behind me. I sighed as I saw Turk sitting on my bed numbly just staring off into space. I walked over to him and sat beside him just watching one of my best friends struggle to stay positive. I wished there was something, anything I could do was help but I knew nothing could ease his pain, not unless I magically turned into Carla.

"What would I do if we get a divorce? Who would get Isabella?" He whispered out loud.

"I don't know Turk. Let's just try and stay positive right now." I offered. I didn't want to tell Turk but usually when a couple gets a divorce the woman gets the children, would Carla fight for sole custody? No Carla would never do something like that.

"Do you want to play toe or finger?" I asked him trying to find something to cheer him up.

"No, not tonight, J.D. I just want to go to sleep." He told me.

"Okay." I said as I went over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning I woke up to pounding at my door. I got up still groggy as I headed to the door careful not to wake the sleeping Turk.

"What do you want?" I said not bothering to check outside the window.

"It's me Elliot. Let me in."

I opened the door to expose Elliot wearing red polka-dotted bikini top and black shorts. She smiled at me as she held out some wine.

"It's a gift from Keith and me. We wanted to say thanks for coming to our wedding."

"Thank you Elliot."

"Yes, listen we are heading to the beach in one hour. We will meet downstairs in fifty minutes. Don't be late." She joked at me as she looked into my room, "it is a good room isn't it, a little small but it works. Hey…why is Turk sleeping on your floor?"

"He got a little drunk and fall asleep watching television." I lied to her. I didn't want to tell someone who just got married that a married couple may get a divorce.

"Okay, we will see both you guys in fifty minutes. Oh and two more people are joining us to the beach." I froze remembering the way Jose has been turning up everywhere that I have been. She couldn't be talking about him right; she won't invite a stranger to the beach, would she?

Fifty-five minutes later I dragged Turk down the stairs to where Elliot and Keith were waiting talking to each other very intimately. Turk and I stood back away from them not really feeling up to being social right now. We heard more footsteps and there was Carla wearing a blue bathing suit carrying a large diaper bag, a beach bag, and Isabella. Isabella was dressed in a quite pink bathing suit and a pink sun hat. Turk and Carla shared a glance before she walked up to Elliot and Turk turned away. All of the sudden I heard him say, "No fucking way." I turn to him ready to yell at him when I come face to face with someone I never thought I would see and behind him was the person who I was afraid would show up. I turn back to Elliot who smiled at the two people.

"Good morning Jose." Elliot said as she hugged him as if she would hug a friend who she had for a long time. I turn to look at Jose who laughed at Elliot and said something to Elliot which sounded close to, "I'm happy you took my offer to have the wedding here."

"If I didn't then you couldn't have come, I didn't want that to happen." She said to him as she hugged him again. I looked in shock as he turned his head sharply to me trying to tell me something that I couldn't seem to get. Finally I turned away to look at Turk who was still staring in disbelief at the new person.

"Hi Perry."

* * *

Done, I thought I would never finish this one. This week has been stressful. I spent thirty-eight hours trying to save my cat's life who unfortunately died this morning at 6:35. I have not gotten any sleep in probably thirty-eight hours. Then my sister went to the hospital so yeah, it has been stressful.

Next chapter will become a little darker but the sixth chapter is when it will start getting intense. Review, Review, Reviw.


	4. Chapter 4

My Worry.

Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter. A short little undescriptive stripping. Its not what it sounds like.

* * *

Dr. Cox and I stared at each other for a long time, both too stubborn to be the first person to look away. Finally I break my eye contract with him as I turned now to look at Jose who was still talking to Elliot as if they were old friends. I look at Turk who looked at Jose crossly remembering him from the bar last night.

"Oh sorry, Jose this is my friends Turk, J.D., and that idiot standing next to J.D, is Dr. Cox." Elliot said to Jose.

"Yes I already met J.D. and Turk. But the real question is why do you call Dr. Cox an idiot?" Jose asked in a clear English accent, one hundred percent different then how I remember him sounding like.

"He is a jerk to everyone. Also he hurt someone really dear to me a while ago that still pisses me off." Elliot said as she nodded to Dr. Cox.

"Thank you for coming, I thought you weren't going to come." Keith said to Dr. Cox as he shook his hand.

"I really didn't want to come; in fact I would be oh so happy to be stuck in an active volcano than to be stuck here. But Jordon said she would cut off my balls, roast them, and would force me to eat them if I didn't go. But sorry Barbie I missed seeing you two marry each other. I'm so so-so-sorry."

"See what I mean?" Elliot asked Jose and they giggled together. I stare at the pair feeling a little sick, what the hell is going on here? They continued to joke until the limo pulled up and everyone started to get inside but I pulled Elliot to the side.

"Elliot, how do you know Jose?" I asked her quietly.

"I knew him since I was fourteen, we are good friends."

I sigh knowing whatever I say is only going to get Elliot mad but I still felt like I had to say something, but what?

"Are you okay, JD?" Elliot asked me and I found myself holding my breath.

"Yes, I'm fine Elliot. Come on lets get in the limo. I really can't wait to get sunburn." I could hear her laughing at me as she jumped into the limo. I sighed almost grumpily as I in turn got into the limo and took a seat next to Turk, away from Perry and away from Jose.

"Dude, didn't that guy have a accent the other night?" Turk whispered in my ear. We both stared at Jose as he calmly met our eyes.

"Yes. He did have an accent." I whispered back.

"That is so freaky." Turk whispered.

The lake was beautiful, green healthy grass was surrounded by flowers, brushes, and trees. The lake itself was a gorgeous crystal blue and the sky was so clear, so free of pollution. Turk and I joked about until we got to the beach and we noticed one strange fact, no one was wearing any ounce of clothing. I drop my mouth at the sign: Nude Lake.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't know that this was going to be a nude lake. I guess we can look for another spot on…"Elliot trailed off as she blushed as she looked art her husband who started laughing.

"Honey, we can stay here. Hell it might just be fun." Keith said as he looked around at his guest, "would any of you really mind?" _Yes, I would mind. There is no way I am getting naked around Jose._

"Yes, I would mind I don't want to get naked at a public lake." Turk said as he looked around.

"Come on, it will just be this once."

"I don't mind. It might be fine." We all turn to look at Carla in surprise. Carla kept her eyes on her husband when she said it and we could all hear how malicious she sounded. Turk eyed his wife for a long time before he shouted, "Fine, I WILL STAY."

"Jose, will you really mind?" Elliot asked and he immediately shouted back, "I love nude beaches."

"Dr. Cox?" Keith asked and everyone got silence as they waited for to say something.

"I don't mind as long as I don't find Newbie eyeing my package. You do and I swear I will ki-i-i-ll you."

"J.D?" Elliot asked and I found myself crossed, this is probably the once in a lifetime chance to go to a nude beach but Jose is here and not to mention that Coxie is here. I could always wait until Jose and Coxie goes into the water and then go in the opposite direction of them, but…

"J.D. are you going to be okay?" Carla asked me and somehow I find myself nodding my head and suddenly Elliot is pulling off her bathing suit and I could see her perfect body and I can't take my eyes away from her. And then my god Carla took off her bathing suit and I could see her breast and even though Carla is a pretty woman she is also my best friend's wife and it feels wrong looking at her. I felt like a pervert looking at Carla. Carla smirked at Turk and Turk looking really mad pulled off his trunks. Next Jose pulls off his trunks and I can't help draw my eyes away from his huge….

I felt weird as I grabbed hold of my trunks and slid them down feeling self-conscious and weirdly porn-like. I heard Coxie snicker as I stood there exposed and I ducked my head in shame. Coxie snickered again and Jose…did Jose just purr at me? I turn my head to Jose who winked at me and I felt my hands moving to cover up my "package". I could see out of the corner of my eyes Coxie glaring at Jose before he slid down his swim wear and I couldn't take my eyes away even if I wanted to. Now Coxie looked nervous and a little self-conscious as he noticed I was looking.

I jumped into the water at the first chance and just stayed there enjoying the cool refreshing water that covered me well. I could see Carla talking to some men at the shore in a flirting method and Turk looking extremely worried and pissed off as he held his baby. Elliot and Keith were in the water too, but were heavy in a make-out session, while, I hope it was just a make-out session. I heard a noise and I turned to see Jose just staring at me a smile on his lips. I nervously turned my head to see Coxie staring at Jose in a mad manner before he turned to look at me and I could see all the doubt in his eyes and I find myself for the third time today lowering my head in shame. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I watched him dive in the water, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

There finished. It is a short chapter but I hope it will tie you up until I can post the next chapter. That chapter will come on this Sunday or next Sunday. It counts how much time I get this week. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little confusing. The Carla-Turk issues and the Jose-J.D.-Cox issues will only get worse during the next chapter. Sorry it was short but I felt like making this chapter short. The story should start to heat up in a chapter or two. I was thinking of adding in a Elliot/Keith sex scene but I dont know...oh well.Review. Thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

The plot thickens. I was going to delay this one to two more chapters but damn it I have to get this out. There is a cliff hanger at the end and that is all that I am going to tell you. You guys will probably kill me when you get to the end of this chapter.

Warning: It's a surprise but nothing too bad that will be later. Hmm…maybe a death or two, somewhat detailed sexual activities.

This chapter is kind of a songfic…I think the songs work well with the events of this chapter but this is my first attempt so the songs can be slightly off what I wanted.

On another side note I know I skimmed over the nude beach thing in the last chapter but it will come back in flashbacks in the later chapters and will be more detailed. Carla and Turk seem to be in a relationship dilemma don't they? Is their relationship going to make it?

Boxes rule.

Enjoy the chapter. Finally the action is heating up…

Review corner…

I have only three reviews…I'm not so happy about that…

dingus485: Yes I made a new low for scrubs fanfiction, a nude lake scene. Just joking, I am just surprised that I was actually the first person to think about a nude scene…oh well. That scene will be important in later chapters. Oh and I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.

Psychotic Kat: I promise you one more chapter and the box question will be revived and you may be disappointed or disturbed or happy about what is in the box. Oh and yes Cox would love J.D. to look at him but as you will find out in this chapter they both had a awkward experience that made them both feel awkward around each other. Thanks for your replay I hope you like the chapter and there is another box in this chapter just for you.

Chris: Okay where to start? Yes about seven-eights of the story takes place in Mexico. This takes place I guess about Jordon had J.D. so maybe at the end of the sixth season maybe the beginning of the seventh season. About the J.D. and Perry thing you will just have to find out. But I can tell you that the story is not going to be all fun and games. Actually the story will get pretty dark. Oh and I'm 99 sure that J.D. and Perry are going to end up together…if I give them a chance. That was foreshadowing for the story. Thank you for your replay. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.

* * *

**The Quiet before the Storm**

I laid in bed deep in thought about today. I couldn't believe how low Carla acted. Hell for the whole day all she did was flirt with men on the beach. Then she disappeared with one for a while and then when she came back she looked at Turk with a smug look upon her face. Turk looked so mad that I thought that he would strangle Carla…I know they are fighting in their room right now.

I hear a door opening and I turned my head to look at Coxie, he was holding a box in his hands and I frown deeply at the box.

"You have a box." He said and I frowned.

"Just threw them in the closet with the rest of them." I said as I went back to thinking about the events of the day again.

"Just put them in the closet with the rest of them. How much boxes have you gotten. I ignored him as I heard the closet open and he took a deep breath and I turned around. This box had to be the thirtieth box now that I had received since I arrived at this hotel. I could see Cox's confused and dare I say it frightened expression before he turned back to me.

"Just threw it in there and shut the door." I muttered.

"Newbie, what is going on here?" He asked and I sighed heavily.

"It's nothing. Cox, honestly." I tried to smile at him but for some strange reason I just couldn't. He echoed my failed attempt then flopped down on the edge of the bed and looked out the window. I could tell that he was deep in thought so I just stared at him as he stared out the window. The room was quiet; the only noise was our breathing. I desperately wanted to turn the television on but I don't understand Mexican and even if I did I didn't want to watch television right now. The only thing I want to hear is Coxie's voice.

"If you keep staring at me I'm going to pull out your eye-balls." He speaks and I found myself turning away from him.

"It's too bad that we got stuck in the same room together." I whispered as I pulled a pillow close to me.

"It was not my fault Newbie. It was not my fault that 'it' happened. It just…it is just that…it can't happen again." He ordered and I pushed my head down in the pillow inhaling the soft fabric.

"But why?" I whispered head still in the pillow. For a minute all I heard was silence and I thought that maybe he didn't hear me. Then suddenly he spoke something and it nearly killed me right there on the spot...

"It was your fault. God how stupid you are. You deserve…"

"I hate you." I managed to mumble as I hid my head further in the pillow. I felt strong hands push my head gently up and I looked into the eyes of Cox's.

"Okay Brittany lets talk this over when we are back at work." I smiled weakly at him as I felt him pat my head before he yawned and flopped out on the bed. I smiled as I remembered Turk flopping on the couch when Isabella was first brought home. Then I remembered why I was feeling so depressed in the first place, Carla and Turk.

"Perry… is Carla and Turk going to be okay?" I asked him as I found myself yawning.

"Honestly kid, I don't really know. But then I'm not surprised. Turk is way too stupid and immature for Carla anyways. She deserves someone who is more intelligent and more mature." If it is not clear Perry is the other reason I am feeling depresses.

"You actually are being nice to someone." I said fake smiling.

"What do you mean I just insulted your lover?" Turk is not my lover.

"What about Carla then?"

"Susie I am warning you…"

"You are becoming such a softie…"

"I'm going to kill you if you say one more word…"

"I love you."

"That's it. When we get back at the hospital I am going to make your life a living hell."

"I don't care I still love you."

"I'm going to give you the worst patients…"

"And you love me too…"

"I'm going to give you the patients with nothing wrong with them."

"I love you and you love me…"

"I'm going to point out every flaw that you ever do in any procedure."

"Admit it please."

"I hate you. I think you are scum and I don't think anyone in their right mind would ever love you."

"But you once said you loved me."

"I was sick. I thought you were somebody else."

"But you kissed me."

"I thought you were Jordon."

"You wanted to…"

"God damn you Newbie. What happened that one day that you oh so managed to get into my house while I was sick and pretended to be Jordon only happened because I was sick. It happened three months ago happened three months ago. It has nothing to do with now." Actually Dr. Cox we were at the hospital and you called me Newbie so you couldn't have been thinking about Jordon.

"But…"

"Enough! If I hear another damn word about that incident then I am going to kick your butt until you forget about the incident. I hate you and if I had the choice to sleep with a horse or sleep with you I would hav-av-av-e to chose the horse."

"Oh…sorry.' I said as I sighed and pushed my head back in the pillow. I heard another sigh but ignored it. We were back in the original position, I was stuffing my head in the pillow and he was sitting up on the edge looking out the window. I felt trapped as my mind laughed at how stupid I was thinking that Perry would love me. I hate to say it but I was beginning to wonder if anyone wanted me. None of my old girlfriends seems like they were at a lost when we broke up. Actually most of them kind of broke up with me. And now Perry is acting like he never told me he loved me but I remember…oh I remember so well…

He was sick. He was really sick. It was my day off and I was planning to go to the comic book convention in town with Turk and I was going to go as Superman and Turk was going as batman. That was until I got the call from Carla. She told me that Dr. Cox was sick and he only wanted me to be the doctor. For a minute I felt like I was king of the mountain, I thought that I had proven to Dr. Cox that I am an excellent doctor. Then I was afraid because I knew that Dr. Cox would never ask for me even if he did think I was a good doctor because it would go against his pride.

Still I found myself walking into the hospital, scrubs and all, and walked into Dr. Cox's room. He was just lying in bed, his face nearly as white as the pillows themselves. I take a shaky breath hoping that his illness can get better, that he does not have one of those illnesses that is possible to die from. We thought it was only a sickness anyways. But after being in the hospital for a whole month we decided that something else was wrong with him. Upon further testing we saw that it was not just an illness it was actually Sickle Cell Disease and he had it for so long that it caused Anemia.

I couldn't believe it when I saw the results of the blood test. How could someone who is in their forties not know that they have sickle Cell Disease? It alarmed me as I tried to think about how to break it to Dr. Cox. I mean what do you say…I remember walking into the room and seeing him sitting up in the hospital bed and just staring at me with a look that leaked confusion.

"Hello Dr. Cox, I will cut to the case. You have Sickle Cell Disease and a mild form of Anemia."

"I know." Dr. Cox told me as I watched him sigh, "I have known since I was five years old."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your problem?" I remembered asking him and he just smiled softy.

"Newbie, do you know what it is like having people worrying about you all the time? It annoying and it makes you feel like you can break at any second. It makes you feel vulnerable and I hate that feeling more than anything else. After dealing with my friends and family's worry and stranger's pity for eighteen years I decided that enough is enough. Once I turned eighteen and left my house I vowed no one was ever going to find out. And to make sure that no one would find out I started acting really mean to everybody and pushing people away from getting to close to me, in case they would find out.

"I'm sorry." I said not sure what to really say. He gave me a really weird look then before he opened his mouth.

"Newbie, I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it. I think I like you."

"Finally. Now we can be friends and we can double date…"

"No not like as in friends. I mean like as in…"

"Oh." Was all I managed to say as I stared at Dr. Cox feeling like a deer trapped in headlights as a car going one hundred miles per hour, is heading straight toward me. Man that car is going to hit me and it is going to hurt. Bang.

"Oh, well in that case…ummm…I don't know what to say. Are you sure you are okay. Let me just check your forehead. Nope, you are not running a fever." I nervously said before he grabbed my scrubs and pulled me down and suddenly our mouths were touching and man I never knew how much kisses could be so enjoyable and I didn't want to stop and I could tell neither did Perry. And we kissed until we heard a door opening but we didn't pull away soon enough and we both turned our heads around to see Elliot just standing there panic written all over her.

"I'm so sorry. I just heard that you were in the hospital. I was out clubbing and I know that it is only three o'clock in the afternoon but I found a cute little club that is open all day long and anyways. I just wanted to check up on you and now I am just going to leave. Have fun…" She said in full out panic as threw herself out of the door as if she was a bird with a hurt wings, unable to fly running into objects left and right.

"You better go after her, Newbie." Dr. Cox said and I sighed not wanting to leave but still going after her and then I came the next day ready to see my man but he refused to admit that anything happened and told me that he was just confused and started insulting me now than ever before…

I sigh as I looked at Perry who was just staring out the window with such longing that I wondered what was out there that he needed so badly. Then his eyes shifted to the closet and he started to speak his eyes still glued to the closet.

"Newbie, Your lover hasn't returned yet." Perry noticed as he looked around the hotel room. I wished he would stop calling Turk my lover it was creeping me out!

"I know. He had a rough time today, he probably just needs a little alone time."

"I can't believe that Carla actually kicked Turk out of their hotel room. I wonder what he must have done to piss Carla off so badly."

"I don't know."

"Man, Carla was showing her goods off today wasn't she? To every damn guy she could find. Poor Turk though, he had to watch her seduce men while he had to watch their damn baby. It just doesn't seem fair." Perry said and the room fell into deep silence as I realized something. Turk was watching Carla's every move; Turk was getting madder every time Carla talked to men. Then Carla went away with a guy for a while and Turk's anger grew…

I threw myself off of the bed and nearly ran out of the room hearing Perry yelling, "Hey, where are you going?" I ignored him as I threw open our door and shut the door hard before running down the stairway until I reached Carla's room. Instant fighting could be heard coming from the other side of the door. I held my breath as I tried the door. It was unlocked. I closed my eyes as I opened the door. Carla was standing by the bathroom tears running down her face as Turk yelled such awful things to her that I felt shocked that he would even say such things. Carla cried even louder as Turk continued bashing her while Isabella was in the little mobile crib crying and crying and crying. I turned my head to Isabella for a minute before I heard Turk scream as Carla just smacked him. I cried in shock myself but they don't even seem to notice me as Carla smacked him again this time a little harder.

"You don't know anything. If you just give me a second to explain…"

"Explain, explain what? Why you decided to just slut away while I was holding our daughter. How is that fair."

"It is not my fault that you don't seem to care about as you did when we first started going out."

"Or don't you even begin, Carla. We are supposed to be married. Part of being married is not becoming a slut on a fucking nude lake." Turk said that, Turk actually cussed. Oh god, he is really, really pissed.

"Or yeah. At least people still find me attractive, unlike my own husband who called me an elephant."

"Is that why you are so mad?"

"Yes, as it happens to be."

"Oh…" They both were quiet for a minute or two as they looked around at anyone but each other. I could see their eyes turn to Isabella at the same time before they trailed off and turned to me.

"J.D. what are you doing here?" Turk asked me.

"Bambi is everything alright. You look a little stressed."

"Man, you didn't just hear our fight, right?"

"Oh god, please say you didn't Bambi."

"Yes… I did." I said and instantly they both looked horrified.

"Oh god. Listen it was just a fight."

"Yes, we are still as strong as ever." Turk said as he dragged Carla into a tight hug. But neither of them looked happy at being so close together and something told me that their relationship is in more trouble now then anytime before.

"Okay…umm good. I'm just here to ask if there is anything I could do to help you guys out." I said as I looked at Carla and Turk. They were both quiet for a while but then both turned to the still crying Isabella and I knew what they were going to ask.

"Do you think you can take Isabella on a car ride? She loves her car rides."

"Sure." I said not really knowing what to say, feeling awkward.

"Thank you so much for this J.D. I will pay you back for this. Have fun Isabella." Turk said as he patted his baby's head.

"You have a nice car ride, honey." Carla said as she kissed Isabella's head. I forced a smile at the couple who both shouted. "Have a fun, safe ride. Be gone for at least an hour."

"You can take our car. We would do it but we want to talk a little bit longer." Carla said smiling but I knew it was bullshit. The only reason why they wanted Isabella out of the hotel room is so they can scream even more terrible things at each other. Carla handed me their car key and I sighed harshly as I picked Isabella up and carried her out of the apartment. As soon as I was outside Carla shut the front door and the harsh yells were back and all I could do was shake my head as I stared at the baby.

"It's okay. Your parents are going to be just fine. I know it is hard to tell but they both love each other very much and they love you very much too. But I guess you don't really care right now, do you? All you want to do is go on a car ride." I said and Isabella laughed in response.

"J.D. oh there you are. I thought that you finally did anyone the favor and killed yourself." I heard someone shout and I groaned as I looked up to the second floor where Dr. Cox stood.

"I'm taking Isabella on a car ride. And no matter what you say I know you love me. And I will wait for you to stop being a coward and actually admit it even if it takes a lifetime." I yelled back as I unlocked Turk's car and put Isabella in her car seat. She was oddly calm as I worked out the seatbelts that locked her down to her seat. Finally I walked to the driver's door and turned the key. And suddenly I took off leaving behind the fighting married couple in their room, the newly married couple who was having passionate sex, and Perry who was still standing on the balcony on the second floor just watching as I drove off for a little ride that was long overdo. I quickly turned on the cd player which was one of carla's mixed tapes. Instantly the soft sounds of The Swan Song by the Temptations. I found myself singing along as I turned down a mountain path with no speed limit, faster and faster I went until I was nearly going ninety. I tried to stay in pitch with the song but being a man I could barely keep in pitch with any of the notes whixh were all high. The song ended and I found myself slowing down as we came upon a sharp turn. When the next song turned on and I found myself listening almost in a trance.

'Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name'

I could still remember the day after Dr. Cox felt better…I was at a bar having a couple of drinks by myself. Dr. Cox came in and sat beside me. He ordered two beers, two strong beers. He threw one to me and smiled and I knew I had to drink it...

'But heaven aint close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss.'

The beer was so strong and I found myself getting wasted so early…

'Cos heaven aint close in a place like this  
I said heaven aint close in a place like this'

I felt wobbly as I sat the beer down and it split all over Dr. Cox and myself. I was so frightened that he was going to be mad but he just smiled…

'Bring it back down bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight'

I felt numb as Dr. Cox ordered two more beers knowing what was going to happen and not really caring…

'But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year'

We finished the drinks a little too fast and he led me out of the bar as I could barely keep standing…

'Its not confidential  
I've got potential'

I knew what was coming, I could almost feel the excitement growing but I pushed it down.

'Ready lets roll onto something new  
Taking its toll that I'm leaving without you'

I tried to shake myself away from him as I noticed it was one o'clock and I had to go home but he held me still and whispered, "Let's try something new…"

'Cos heaven aint close in a place like this  
I said heaven aint close in a place like this'

He threw me into the nearest alleyway and at first I was scared not really knowing what to except…

'Bring it back down bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight'

I gasped as I tried to get out of his grasps but he held me tightly to the wall…

'Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year'

I shivered as I felt kisses on my jaw line as I push myself forward to try to lock our mouths together but I missed and my face turned red in embarrassment.

'Its not confidential  
I've got potential'

Finally I managed to grab his shirt and I grabbed him closer to me as I pushed our mouths together in lustful kiss…

'A rushin a rushin around'

I barely cared about the fact that he had kids, that he was in a relationship with a woman. I was playing with the devil tonight…

'Pace yourself from me (from me)  
I said maybe baby please (please)'

As we kissed his hands went everywhere tickling me, making me smile as we pushed our mouths together for a deeper kiss….

'But I just don't know now (maybe baby)  
When all I wanna do is try'

I couldn't stop myself or him and I felt him kiss my shoulder I shuddered again and he threw me around so my back was facing him…

'But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year'

I knew this was wrong but I wanted him so badly and as he pulled down my pants I smiled against the dirty alley wall…

'Its not confidential  
I've got potential'

I felt my pants falling to the feet in an instant and his hands started to work on my boxers…

'A rushin a rushin around'

I pushed my body toward him so when he pulled my boxers down he could feel my erection. Our bodies connected and I could feel his own erection wanting to be free…

'But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year'

He unzipped his own pants and I took a glaze and realized that he was wearing no boxers. He came here for me, I thought with a smile as I felt his hands slide to my erection as he got behind me.

'Its not confidential  
I've got potential'

He was in me and I found myself pushing my head back and he uses this to his advantages and coverage my neck with lustful kisses.

'A rushin a rushin around'

He started going faster and I found myself sliding to the ground and he lets me as he goes with me never once pulling out…

'But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year'

I groaned as he moved faster and we both panted as we got near the end and I never wanted to stop…

'Its not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin a rushin around'

We both came and he kissed me again rougher and harder then ever again and he told me that he loved me and he would always…then the next day he announced that Jordon and him were going to get married again and just like that I was cast aside…

I sighed as the song ended as I stopped near a edge and sighed into the steering wheel. Before I could stop myself I screamed loudly in frustration tears running down my face as I hit the steering wheel over and over again. I was pissed, oh god I was so pissed. I was pissed at Elliot for forcing me to go on this trip, for forcing me to have to share a room with Perry. I was pissed at Carla and Turk for continuously fighting though this whole god damn trip. But I was madder at Perry for fucking with my head. I know I should forget about Perry but how could I when he rocked my world, how could I forget about him when he said in such a sexy voice that he loved me and that he will always love me. I curse quietly as the next song came on and I found myself smiling. I forgot how Carla was one of the women who like every type of music. She could go from classical to rock to even hard rock. Now a rock song came on and I smiled as I heard the familiar tune…

'As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo'

I sighed as my eyes looked at the darkening sky as I heard a low snore and I smiled at the sleeping baby.

'He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet'

I smiled as I saw two men hiking on the trail beside the car. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something…

'She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable'

Suddenly the men turn and looked at the car. It was awkward; they stopped dead in their tracks and were both just staring at the car…

'So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom'

I drove until they were far away behind me and I sighed in relief until I heard a loud bang and I couldn't control the car anymore…

'Annie, are you OK  
Are you OK'

I tried to straighten the car out but it kept heading to the side…

'Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

It was heading straight toward the cliff…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

I turn the steering wheel so the car was going toward the opposite side of the road and I prayed it work…

'You OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

I cried in relief when the car started to go the way I wanted it to go…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK'

As the car starts to kind of straighten out I gently start putting my foot on the pedal making sure that it is not too fast or too slow…

'There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie'

I nearly cried in relief when the speed dropped from eighty to ten and it continued to go slower as I managed to keep the car pretty straight…

'He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet'

The car stops and I turned around to look at Isabella…

'Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom'

And caught sight of ten people calmly walking up to the car, guns in hand in the back view window….

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

I cursed loudly as I looked for Turk's gun…  
'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

They were getting near and I knew that grabbing Isabella and running wasn't an issue, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the police, they promised to get there soon…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie'

I cursed loudly as my hand finally found something that was cold and metal and I nearly smiled as I picked up the gun and held it in my lap as I watched as the men came closer…

'You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal'

I closed my eyes and tried to steady myself as I tried to go into the backseat; I needed to be in the backseat. Needed to be by Isabella…

'So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day'

I was nearly in the backseat when I heard a bang and I saw the bullet hole in the glass millimeters away from my head…

'I could made a salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations'

I slid back in the front seat as Isabella wailed from just being woken up. I held the gun tighter against myself…

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

I didn't care about myself, the only focus was on Isabella, I must protect her…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

I looked at the window and one was there smiling at me. I raised Turk's gun to his head…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

I cried as pain ran though me as my shoulder bled freely still I reached to pull the trigger…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK'

Another shot echoed though the woods and the person smiling at me fall down blood streaming down his forehead. I smiled at his dead form but then others were coming…

'Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK'

And I felt somebody go inside the backseat and I raised the gun toward him but he held his gun toward Isabella and his friends had guns pointed at me…

'There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie'

I screamed as the guy nearly pulled the trigger and I raised my gun and told him to leave Isabella alone…

'He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet'

He started to pull the trigger and I made the hardest and easiest decisions in my life…

'Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down'

I shot him before he could pull the trigger and his lifeless body crumpled toward the car. An agony erupted in my arm and I looked down at the blood flowing freely from yet another bullet hole…

'It was your doom'

I felt someone hit me in my head with the back of the gun and I felt my gun slip out of my hands as others grabbed at me and pushed me out of the car…

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie'

I tried to get away but I felt so weak, so dizzy that I couldn't even focus my eyes…

'You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal'

I was forced on my knees as I watched three men come up and point guns into the backseat of the car….

'Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK'

I scream loudly and try to kick at the guys holding me, hearing Isabella's crying…

'There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie'

Four shots rang out in the air and I cried when I heard Isabella stop crying…

'He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet'

I felt people kick at me and split at me as I tried to struggle toward the car; I needed to get to Isabella…

'Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom'

I heard a noise and I looked up to see Jose standing there right in front of me. I would have begged him for help but I knew it useless, he was one of them…

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie'

Still I begged him to help Isabella but he just kicked me hard in the face over and over again until blood dripped out of my mouth…

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie'

He picked up a large bag off of the floor and I trembled against myself my eyes still glued to the backseat of the car, begging to hear Isabella crying…

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie'

I cried as Jose brushed my hair as he sighed and winked at me…

'Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie'

He ordered for his men to take me away and I screamed louder until I found myself being strangled into unconsciousness. Before I passed out I heard Isabella weakly crying and I thanked the heavens and wished the police will get here soon, just to save Isabella. It was already too late for myself…

* * *

Do you hate me? I tried to be as nice as possible. I know it was harsh but it needed to be written…the more reviews that I receive the quicker I will update. What more can I say? This chapter may seem a little harsh but trust me the next sets of chapters will get even harsher and will start border lining disturbing. Thank you for writing. Oh and I will say this one more time, yes I know I have grammar problems and unless somebody would be willing to look over my writings for me before I post then I will keep having grammar problems. 


	6. Chapter 6

Centralia, PA has to be the coolest place on Earth. If you don't know what the town is you should look it up. It went from one thousand people to only eleven people, freaky isn't it? The underground mines under the city have been burning since 1962, honestly. The fire has gotten so hot that the roads in the city has warped and has collapsed into the mines making it have a creepy feeling. The roads are destroyed.

Now on to the chapter… Since that story takes place in Mexico there is going to be some **Spanish** in the story. I will have the **translations** to the Spanish conversations at the **bottom of the chapter**. Now my Spanish skills isn't really that great so I use what I guess my native Spanish friends call formal Spanish…oh well. If anyone who is reading this story know Spanish I just want them to know that Spanish is not my native language and I probably will never

I have to warn you that the hospital you will see in this chapter is not the way most hospitals in Mexico are like. This hospital is a good place it's the doctors that are cricked. If you are form Mexico I am not trying to be mean about Mexican hospitals its just for the story. I believe that Mexican hospitals are a safe place okay…

I have to warn you this chapter may contain some disturbing images and conversations. I'm not sure how much I want to include in this chapter but it will have at least one disturbing thing in this chapter.

Oh and I guess Doctor Cox might be a little OOC in this chapter but his little crush just got kidnapped. And I guess to make it fair he might be somewhat OOC for a while. I tried to fit his character in this chapter but I'm not sure I accomplished it, so I guess someone can review and tell me if I was able to be fair to Dr. Cox's personality. Turk in this chapter will be very mean but what father wouldn't be a jack ass when he learns that his baby was shot and his friend is missing. I'm not trying to be mean to Turk, Turk is one of my favorite characters in the story, okay.

Review corner:

XAngst-PrincessX- Thank you for reviewing. I'm happy that you addicted to my story. I'm sorry to say that Isabella is going to be hanging between life and death for quite some time and even if she lives there is going to be some sad development about Isabella's head. I'm about fifty-fifty on if she should live or not. It counts what I decide to do in the eleventh chapter. But don't worry yet there is a better chance that I will keep her alive just because I don't believe that any baby should ever die.

psychotic KAT-thanks, I think. Enjoy this chapter.

Nina-I'm happy you thought the chapter was interesting and I hope that you find this chapter just as interesting.

Reptilian Goddess-I love the fact that you fell in love with the story. I will give you a hint about where I am going with this chapter. J.D. was kidnapped, big surprise there. But I promise you it will not be the normal kidnapping that a lot of stories involve. That is the only hint I can give you without giving away the storyline.

dingus485-Thank you, I was hoping the chapter was going to intense and I'm praying that this chapter is just as intense but less "rough" as the last chapter was. Also I'm happy that you weren't disappointed in the chapter because I will hate to let any of my fans down.

CountToEight-Yeah, I'm happy that you consider my chapter unique. Some things in the story may not be so unique but for the most part the story will be unique. And it means a lot to me that you like my story and I hope that you will keep liking my story.

ScathingSarcasm-thank you so much for putting my story in your C2. I hope that you will keep enjoying my story.

* * *

Carla shot her head up as once again she heard harsh banging at her door. She yawned as she dizzily headed toward the door. She stepped around her snoring husband laying defiantly on the hard hotel floor refusing to sleep in a bed with his soon to be divorced wife. Carla groaned as somebody else joined in the banging; now there were two different people at the door. She spun around to Turk who jerked awake. The banging continued and she held her breath as Turk rose painfully from the ground, ran to the door, and opened the door without concern.

"What, what the hell are you doing banging on someone's door at one o'clock in the morning." He screamed not even glancing at the person who was apparently banging on the door. He was about to say something else when he noticed the familiar person. The person looked at Turk with pain apparent in her eyes. Carla who saw the familiar hair immediately ran to the door where Elliot stood in a tiny little night grown with tears running down her face. Carla saw the state Elliot was in and dragged the silent woman into their hotel room and forced Elliot to sit on their bed while Turk shut the door with a loud bang after looking around for somebody else. He would have sworn he heard two sets of banging on the door but only Elliot was at the door.

"Elliot, Elliot what's wrong?" Carla asked her friend while Turk went to pour everybody some wine.

"Elliot, come on. Speak to me, what's wrong?" Carla tried again, worry written all over her face.

"Jose called me." Elliot finally spoke in a monotone.

"So, what, is something wrong with him? Did he say something to you? Did he hurt you?" Carla tried listing out all the problems that Elliot might be having with her long time friend.

"You remember that I told you he was a doctor, right?" Elliot asked in a whisper. Turk came back into the main room carrying three glasses. He handed one to Elliot who when she went to take the glass her hands were shaking and Turk watched her hands in fear. What could be wrong with her? He sighed as he handed a glass to Carla before he sat beside his wife and together they just watched her in silence.

"I remember you informing us that Jose was a doctor, but what does that have to do about anything?" Carla asked as she put a supporting hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot raised her head to stare at her two friends' worried expressions before she collapsed into sobs once more. Carla took Elliot into a hug as she tried to calm her friend as Turk sat silent as he watched Elliot break down right in front of him. He wished J.D. was back from his car ride so he could comfort Elliot, somehow J.D. just knows how to comfort people.

"Honey what about Jose?" Carla asked in a motherly voice as if she was asking her own daughter what had made her so upset.

"He said…" Elliot began but didn't get to finish when the front door opened and Keith ran in the hotel room Dr. Cox right behind him.

"Oh honey, there you are. I had no idea where you ran off to. I tried J.D.'s room, I tried the bar, and finally I remembered to check Turk's room." Keith said while breathing harshly and had sweat running down his forehead.

"I had to tell you it was hilarious seeing Keith here running in every direction calling out Elliot as if you just told him that you were dumping him. At least we know that pretty-boy here is in great shape and should never have to suffer though gaining so much weight like Elliot will deal with in another three years." Dr. Cox rumbled on as Elliot sat there giving death threats to the back of his head.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Keith asked as he sat on the bed and pulled Elliot's bangs out of her eyes. Keith's question pushed everyone's intention to her again even Dr. Cox.

"Jose called me from the hospital…" Elliot begun but broke out in sobs again, "I'm sorry Carla. I'm so sorry." Elliot sobbed even louder as she hugged Carla tightly.

"Why are you sorry?" Carla asked honestly as she patted Elliot's knotted hair.

"There was a terrible accident. Jose said when he got to the scene that she already lost a lot of her blood." Elliot said though sobs but nobody could really understand what she was saying which sounded to everyone else like, "Accident, a lot of blood."

"Elliot, what are you saying? Try to speak a little clearer." Carla said smiling at the troubled woman in front of her.

Elliot took a shaky voice, "I'm sorry, Carla. Please don't hate me." Elliot said though sobs.

"Barbie, we don't have all day. Spit out what is bothering you." Dr. Cox ordered calmly.

"Jose was driving to work when he saw a car in the middle of the woods. There was a man by the driver's door who was shot, and a baby in the backseat of the car who was also shot."

"Oh my god. You would do such a thing, shoot a baby?" Turk said in outrage but Carla sat there in shock as her eyes started to water.

"Jose immediately recognized Isabella and rushed her to the hospital. The hurt man's face was all torn up, he thinks the man could be J.D. but he isn't sure." Elliot finished in a whisper. Carla still sat there in shock not saying a thing but Turk screamed in agony. Keith looked sick, and Dr. Cox looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Somebody shot my baby?" Turk screamed at Elliot grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her roughly, "Tell me that is a lie. Tell me that it did not happen."

"Let go of her, man." Keith told Turk.

"Stay the fuck out of this. Elliot, tell me that your Jose is a fucking liar." Turk screamed again as he tightened his hold of Elliot. Elliot gasped in pain and tried to get away from Turk but it was like he turned to stone.

"Turk, you are hurting me." She said but wished immediately she didn't. The look he gave her was terrifying. He looked murderous.

"Somebody shot my baby. Somebody shot my baby and my best friend." He said as he moved his hands to her neck.

"Chris, stop it." Carla cried as her husband tightened his grip. Elliot started gagging as he once again tightened his grip on her.

"Turk, stop it man." Keith screamed as he grabbed Turk's arms trying to pry them off of Elliot's neck. Turk looked at Keith for a minute before he swiftly let go of Elliot's throat as he punched Keith hard in the stomach. Keith gasped in pain as he put his hands around his aching stomach in defense but couldn't stop Turk from punching him under the chin. Keith heard something pop as he tasted blood. He looked up in time to see a fist coming at him and he shut his eyes as a fist hit him on his eye causing him to fall back until he hit the ground. Turk raised his foot to kick Keith when he was tackled and thrown to the ground heavily.

"Ghandi get a hold of yourself right now." Dr. Cox ordered as he kept Turk pinned on the ground until he finally heard Turk whimper, "okay."

"Good." Dr. Cox said as he picked himself off of the ground dusting his clothing off as if there was actually dust in the room. Turk looked around the room to see Elliot sitting on the bed still gagging, a nice bruise already forming around her delicate neck. Keith was still in the corner looking seriously hurt as Carla kneeled beside him looking at Turk as if he was crazy. Finally Turk looked at Dr. Cox who looked extremely mad and extremely worried.

"God, we have to get Keith to the hospital. I think you might have broken his jaw." Carla said as she helped Keith to his feet.

"Okay, you can take my car. Jordon made me take the mini-van in hopes that I remember that I have a family so I won't have sex with some slut here." Dr. Cox spit out as he tried to push the worry down.

"Here let me help you." Turk offered to Carla feeling like such a bastard right now.

"I don't want you anywhere near us right now Turk. I think you should just stay here until the morning. When I find any information on J.D. and Isabella I will call you." Carla said as she walked out of the door with Keith, Dr. Cox following suit. Elliot didn't move until everyone was gone. She picked herself off the bed slowly as she wondered if she should try to comfort Turk or just leave. She was afraid to go near him right now, afraid that he would try to choke her again but she also understood his pain. She couldn't even imagine if Isabella was her baby, the pain to know that your daughter was just shot, the pain to know that she might even die.

"Why are you still here?" Turk hissed at Elliot. She jumped and managed to fall off the bed onto the floor in a flop. Muttering apologies at nobody in particular she picked herself off of the ground and ran out of the apartment yelling for her friends to wait for her. Alone in his hotel room Turk allowed himself to cry harsh sobs as he stared out the window praying to god that his daughter and best friend was going to be okay. They better…

The hospital was small and dirty. The equipment was out of date and Carla had an idea that the medicine that the doctors used was probably out of date. Carla groaned as she once again started marching in the waiting room while Elliot sat down in a chair cradling Keith's head lovely. The newly wed couple kept their eyes on their stressed friend as Carla muttered about "Mexican hospitals and they better save Isabella's life or there is going to be hell to pay."

A couple minutes later a nurse called for Keith and Keith went alone whispering to Elliot that Carla might need a friend for support. So for two straight hours Elliot was just sitting in a chair as Carla marched back and forth muttering to herself.

"Carla please sit down." Elliot said softy to her distressed friend but Carla did not even look at Elliot.

"I can't, I can't sit down. My baby needs me and I am stuck out here. I need to be in the surgery room with Isabella."

"She is going to be fine, Carla. Don't worry." Elliot tried to calm Carla down but it seems to only have an opposite effect.

"Don't worry, how do you know Elliot? Remember how many of our gunshot victims died at our own hospital. This is Mexico where they don't need the strict standards that American hospitals have to follow."

"Hey, I told you that Isabella is going to be okay. I swear to you." Elliot said as she hugged Carla tightly. Carla hugged Elliot back as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"Its okay, Carla. It's okay to cry." Elliot said to Carla who immediately started to bawl. Elliot just kept her arms around Carla and let Carla cry. Sometime later Carla stopped crying and finally Elliot made Carla sit down on the hard hospital chairs until they heard news on her baby. About another hour Dr. Cox came in the waiting room looking sick as he sat down with Carla and Elliot.

"You look sick, are you okay?" Elliot asked him honestly.

"Where were you all this time?" Carla asked feeling exhausted from all the sobbing.

"I was checking on the person that your friend claimed was Newbie."

"And?" Elliot asked feeling extremely worried.

"The person died and is in the morgue as we speak."

"Was it J.D.?" Elliot asked.

"No, it wasn't. It was just some other poor soul."

"So if the person was not J.D. then where is Bambi?"

"I don't know…"

"Hi Elliot," All three friends turned their heads at Jose who was walking calmly up to them, blood all over his coat, "hi Carla. I performed your daughter's surgery. The surgery went good. She is alive and was taken to pediatric ward. Unfortunately you can't visit her until the next morning."

"You mean I can't visit her until the next morning? What if she goes into cardiac arrest again?

"I promise you that it will not happen. Your daughter's heartbeat is stable."

"That person wasn't J.D." Dr. Cox said looking lost and frustrated.

"What?" Jose asked Dr. Cox tensely.

"The person who was brought to the morgue that you told us was J.D. is in fact not J.D." Dr. Cox said feeling really lightheaded.

"No, I would have sworn…" Jose trailed off staring blankly out the window. Suddenly he turned around and nearly ran out of the waiting room. Dr. Cox, Elliot, and Carla all exchanged looks before they followed him. They caught up to him as he was about to climb down the stairs. Together they ran down two staircases until the basement door was seen. There in great big letters the word Morgue was written. Already the smell of decomposing flesh reeked though the doorway making Elliot gag and Carla cover her nose.

Now in America morgues have to be kept at certain standards. One, all American morgues must have cold chambers to hold the bodies. The chambers must be kept between thirty-six and thirty-eight degrees for holding bodies for under two weeks or negative five to negative ten for the storage of bodies for medical or forensic reasons. The bodies must be washed by the denier before the body goes in the chamber and again before the funeral. Then the body must have a toe-tag to make sure that when a funeral is about to happen they send the right body to the funeral room. The room or building must be kept clean and all autopsies on bodies must be cleaned up and the body must be sewn up again.

Now on the other hand Mexican morgues or at least this morgue was awful. The room was at room temperature, the deceased bodies were just sprawled out across the floor in giant heaps. Carcus beetles, coffin flies, blow flies, parasitic wasps, and other insects were crawling on the dusty bloody floor or were flying in every direction. The few bodies that were autopsied were on a table their organs thrown lazily back inside of them as the mortician stapled the skin back together again. The mortician looked up at Jose with a wide smile as he stapled the body he was working with neck close with a bang. Both Carla and Elliot jerked when they heard the snap.

"¿Hola viejo amigo, qué ser brothering usted?" The mortician asked as he shook hands at Jose. Jose looked at the three people before he dragged the mortician into the mortician's office and locked the door.

"Apesadumbrado, pienso que Carla sabe español"

"¿Cuál es incorrecto?"

"¿Dónde el cuerpo yo se trae por esta mañana?"

"Oh, Daniel? Lo puse en la tabla trasera."

"Saben que el cuerpo no es J.D."

"¿Debemos ir a planear B?"

"No, somos cortos el tiempo. tenemos que tener J.D."

"¿Él hará a buena víctima, no?"

"Él es el sacrificio pasado por este año."

"¿Usted lo piensa durará hasta lunes?"

"Él mejor. No tenemos tiempo para encontrar otro sacrificio."

"¿Qué hacemos sobre sus amigos?"

"No sé todavía. Odiaría tener que matarles pero son demasiado nosy para su propio bueno."

"qué si les decimos?"

"Dígales la verdad. Dígales que su amigo según lo secuestrado. Diga que encontramos una camisa sangrienta que creímos éramos J.D. y hay marcas en la suciedad que parecía marcas de la fricción. Dígales que necesiten ver Romanez detective, él las está exceptuando."

"La derecha, Romanez detective. ¿Él alambique está intentando parar los sacrificios? Oh cómo es pathetic él es."

"Adelantado. Su audiencia aguarda."

A muted scream paused their conversation as they both turned to a large chest standing by itself in a corner in the room. Jose smiled seductively as he opened the lid and licked his lips at the skinny young woman who looked at Jose in fear. Her face was dirty with dirt and blood and her clothes were covered in blood. The large chest was covered in feces.

"¿Es usted listo cooperar?" Jose asked the young woman as he gently brushed his hands in her dirty blond hair. She moaned in fear but he thought she moaned for a different reasons and he lifted up her dress quickly and moaned as he saw her naked private parts blood streaming out of it. She tried to scream but all it sounded like was barely a whisper. He smiled at her as he patted her head almost paternal like before he pulled the dress down again.

"Estaré detrás para usted más adelante." He whispered to the woman before he threw the lid back on the chest.

"deja reparto con los idiotas en el otro cuarto. Entonces podemos volvernos para más diversión." Jose told his friend and his friend laughed as he looked at the chest.

Jose opened the door as he smiled sadly at Elliot who smiled back weakly. Jose's friend and partner in crime twisted a hat in his hand as he spoke to the three strangers in his morgue.

"Hola, your friend, J.D is no body. The detectives found bloody camisa, you know cloth. It on ground, bloody. There proof that somebody dragged toward bosque, you know place with big plants. It could be friend, no?" Jose's friend said in broken English.

"¿Qué color e impresión estaban en la camisa?" Carla asked him before translating to her friends who looked clueless about what she asked.

"Era una camisa pelada roja y negra con dos botones que falta y una mancha cerca del estómago." The mortician said and Carla gasped.

"What Carla, what is wrong?"

"He said that the shirt was a red and black stripped shirt with a stain on the stomach. J.D. wears a shirt like that. Oh my god, please tell me he was not wearing that shirt yesterday." Carla said looking at Elliot and Dr. Cox.

"I can't remember what he was wearing." Elliot said feeling ashamed that she didn't remember such a small detail like that.

"He was wearing a shirt like the one you talked about. He was wearing that shirt and black pants with black flip flops." Dr. Cox recalled from memory surprising everybody in the room.

"Why is it that you can remember what he was wearing and I can't?" Elliot asked in shame.

"¿Dónde está la camisa¿Podemos verla?" Carla asked the mortician who immediately looked at Jose who froze on his spot.

"Se cubre con sangre. No hay mucho que usted puede ver." Jose told Carla quietly.

"Jose said that the shirt is so covered in blood that we couldn't really tell if it is J.D.'s or not."

"Creemos que J.D. se ha secuestrado desde entonces que el cuerpo no es el suyo." Jose whispered to Carla. She cried out in shock as she looked at one of the bodies laying in the corner.

"Carla, what did he say?" Elliot asked her but Carla didn't replay.

"Nurse, what the hell did the Mexican say to you?" Dr. Cox asked his anger growing at the fact that he couldn't understand Spanish.

"He said…he said that he believes that J.D. has been kidnapped."

"What?" Both Elliot and Dr. Cox cried at the same time. Elliot then collapsed on the floor and started crying not even caring that she was sitting in a foot of blood. Dr. Cox took an opposite approach and started yelling at the Mexicans, "You liar, you stupid fucking Mexican liar. J.D, couldn't be kidnapped. Oh god it can't be true is he really that weak. How could he fucking let himself get kidnapped?"

"Estoy apesadumbrado."

"Es usted positivo?" Carla asked feeling shakily.

"No, biselo sea positivo. Pero generalmente cuando sucede algo como esto los extremos de la persona para arriba secuestrados."

"¿Pero, por qué?" Carla near whispered.

"Carla, what's wrong? What did he say?" Elliot asked her friend who immediately ignored her.

"¿Si lo secuestraran qué le sucedería?"

"Lo venderían generalmente en un anillo que trafica humano. Pero él habría podido ser secuestrado por muchas diversas razones."

"Oh god, human trafficking?" Carla asked Jose in English.

"What's wrong Carla? Why did you say human trafficking? It doesn't have anything to do with newbie does it?" Dr. Cox asked Carla in fear praying that this conversation isn't heading where he thinks it will end.

"¿Desearon J.D. ayer por la noche, no ¿Tiraron a Isabella para secuestrarlo, no ?"

"Si." Jose answered in Spanish. Tears wailed up in Carla's eyes as she ran up the stairs.

"¿Adónde usted va?" Jose asked the fleeting Carla as he ran after her leaving dr. Cox and Elliot not even trying to move. They were both struggling to think about J.D, and the thought of him being forced into a human trafficking ring.

"Oh my god." Elliot whispered as she picked herself off of the floor. Dr. Cox looked over at Elliot who at the minute looked more vulnerable then he has ever seen her before. He sighed as he took her in his arms and hugged her hoping that she does not use this against him in the future. Usually the thought of hugging Elliot would literally kill him but it is not everyday when somebody goes missing. It's not everyday that the person who he dare to say it loved went missing. He felt something weird crushing his spirit as he turned to look at the person who worked at the morgue who was cutting open a body. He noticed how the man seemed almost to gleam as he pulled out one organ at a time. The man looked up at Dr. Cox and smiled an evil smile as if he knew a dirty secret. Before the man could pick up the saw Dr. Cox was already leading the weeping woman up the stairs feeling eyes on them as they made their ways up the stairs. Actually, it felt like they were being stalked by a killer that was watching its prey letting it get far enough away to feel safe but close enough to kill them at any given minute.

As soon as Elliot and Dr. Cox walked into the main hospital they both sighed a sigh of belief. Something weird was going on in that morgue and Dr. Cox would have sworn he heard something crying in that morgue. It doesn't matter now; he will never go back into that morgue. He grabbed Elliot and prepared to look for Carla already guessing where she was. He climbed up three floors until he reached the third floor. He gave Elliot a little push as he forced her into the floor. There were looking for a specific room number, 311. He read the signs on the doors, 301, 302, 303,…,309. They turned a corner as they saw room 310 and in front of room 311 was Carla, crying as she desperately tried to get into the small little room. Jose was there holding her back and from the look of it was having a hard time.

"Let me see my baby. I want to be with my baby." Carla wailed out screaming and biting the arms that held her back.

"Carla, calm down. You can't see her until the morning."

"I want to be with my baby. Please I want to be with her. I will do anything anyone asks me to do as long as I could be with her."

"Sorry Carla. I can't let that happen."

"Why can't I see my baby?" She cried still kicking and scratching at Jose as if he was trying to kill her.

"Carla please calm down," Jose shouted at Carla, "trust me when I tell you this. You would not want to see your baby right now. Just wait until the morning. Trust me; it is not a pretty sight."

"Not a pretty sight. What are you talking about?" Carla cried in full out panic as she slapped Jose hard and in pain he let go of her and she took this chance and she ran toward her daughter's hospital door but before she could reach it Jose grabbed a hold of her shoulders and spun her around throwing her into the wall.

"You listen here you little…"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dr. Cox ran up to Jose and pushed him away from Carla.

"I was just trying to stop her from making a mistake."

"You have no right to ever do that to one of my employees ever again." Dr. Cox said face red with anger.

"Then do me a favor and take her home right now. I don't want to see her face until tomorrow at exactly eleven o'clock. I will be informing the staff that she cannot come into the hospital until then." Jose spat at Dr. Cox.

"You have no right to do that, I'm her mother." Carla cried out and Jose turned to Carla with a sneer.

"You are in Mexico. Here we have our own rules and our own ways to run the hospital. If I want to I can ban you from the hospital until the day that the hospital is going to kick her out. So do yourself a favor and leave this hospital now." Jose screamed at Carla's face. Everybody was quiet for a few minutes before Elliot gently grabbed a hold of Carla's arm and pulled her up. With one last glare at Jose she stared walking away with Carla and Dr. Cox followed the women without even glancing at Jose. Jose watched Dr. Cox leave with both hatred and loathing and he knew something has to be done with Dr. Cox.

They walked to the main doors but Elliot halted and turned back. "I have to wait for Keith. Dr. Cox can you take Carla home please?" She asked as she handed her friend to the older doctor. He nodded his head numbly as he watched Elliot run back inside the hospital before he led Carla into his minivan. But when they were ready to go he couldn't force himself to start the car. He felt his whole world crumbling as he sat there key in the intuition. Where was his newbie and what is he feeling right now, is he even still alive?

Jose cursed as he stood on the third floor looking at the window. He watched as Carla and that older bitch got inside a van but even after the thirty minutes the van did not move. He smiled at the Van hoping that Dr. Cox could see him before he walked away from the window and slowly walked to room three eleven. He opened the door slowly and locked the door behind him.

Isabella was there in a bed, machines beeping as her little chest rose and fell, rose and fell. The gun shot hit the baby in the left lung. She nearly died. He walked up to the baby and brushed his chubby hands though her hair softy as he watched interested as the baby breathes. Then he raised his second finger and his thumb and raised it to her head.

"bang your dead." He whispered to the baby quietly as he looked almost sadly at the baby, "bang, your parents are dead too." He then laughed before he walked out of the room and went back to the Morgue singing jollily.

"Ring around the rosies." He sang as he opened the Morgue door to see his dear friend scooping a brain out of a dead girl's head. The brain made a popping sound which echoed though out the room as the brain was dislocated from the spine.

"Pocket full of posies." His friend smiled at Jose as he cut the brain in two, blood slowly oozing out of the two pieces as he was doing so.

"Ashes, Ashes…" his friend grabbed to plates and pushed the brains onto the plates.

"We all fall down." Jose sang before picked up his part of the brain and shoved it in his mouth, it was squishy and tasted almost like squid as he swallowed the brain and watched his friend swiftly do the same.

"¿Qué vamos ahora a hacer?" His friend whispered to Jose and Jose smiled at him.

"Tengo una fecha con un doctor agradable esta noche."

"Oh cómo diversión para usted."

"Voy a hacerle grito."

"¿Qué sobre Tiffany?" His friend said as he pointed to the chest in his office.

"Ella es la tuya." Jose joked and his friend growled.

"Tenemos solamente cuatro más días. ¿Es usted seguro usted puede hacerle el trabajo con el reemplazo?"

"Él tendrá que hacer. Él puede ser débil comparado a la mayoría del otros pero él apenas tendrá que hacer. Le necesito hacer algo para mí." Jose said to his friend as he watched his friend cut a leg off the girl on the table. He threw the leg into a pile of body parts near his office door to use later for his own pleasure.

"¿Qué usted necesita?"

"Le necesito matar a las tres personas que entraron anterior. Usted sabe, el Dr. Cox, Carla, e incluso mi buen amigo Elliot."

"¿Es usted seguro?"

"¿Hay un alternativa?" Jose asked as he reached in a pile of bodies and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Deja el waut hasta que vemos lo que harán. No harán quizá nada sobre el disappearence de su amigo."

"Conjeturo que usted hace un punto. La autorización si comienzan a snooping alrededor entonces nos tendrá que conseguir librada de ellos."

"¿Tenemos solamente cuatro días a la izquierda enderezamos¿en cuatro días será lunes, el día pasado de la rotura del resorte?

"Podemos hacer esto." Jose said as he took a drink of the wine. His friend watched him for a minute before he pulled his friend towards him and kissed him passionately on his lips. Jose moaned as he deepened the kiss exploring his lover's mouth once more. Pretty soon they were both hot and heated and Jose picked up his lover and carried him into the office and together they collapsed on the floor. Ripping each other's clothes off they kissed each other even more passionately as Jose quickly declared dominance and pushed himself into his lover without care. As they made love Jose kept declaring over and over again, "biselo espera hasta lunes. Será un lunes nunca a olvidarse." And his lover just smiled at his lover before he turned to the box, "Kelly, Tiffany, Caleb, Hannah, Thomas, Matthew, Donna, Ryan, Jessica, Susanna, Harry, Mimi, y J.D, son los nuestros, ellos ahora pertenecen solamente a nosotros." He said in a smile as he looked up at Jose once again.

"Los poseemos. Son los nuestros."

* * *

Done with the chapter. A little bit shorter then the last chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be longer. Please, review, review, and review. I want to know how much you are liking the story so far. I have a question for all you reviewers: What should happen to J.D. in the next chapter, torture wise. Whatever I like the most I will put in the next chapter but if a lot of people have different ideas I might use any suggestions for some other question. Oh and from time to time I might ask you a vote on what should happen between three things, like who should find J.D.: Dr. Cox, Dan, or Turk…and stuff like that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I'm worried that I made Jose act like a B rated killer but oh well. Thanks for reading as always.

Okay as promised I promise you guys some translations so here they are in order. Roughly translated, I might be forgetting a few words every now or then:

"¿Hola viejo amigo, qué ser brothering usted- "Hello old friend. What's brothering you?'

"Apesadumbrado, pienso que Carla sabe español"-Sorry I think Carla knows Spanish

"¿Cuál es incorrecto?"-What is wrong?

"¿Dónde el cuerpo yo se trae por esta mañana?"-Where is the body that was brought in this morning?

"Oh, Daniel? Lo puse en la tabla trasera."-Oh Daniel, I put the body on the back table

"Saben que el cuerpo no es J.D."-They know the body is not J.D.'s

"¿Debemos ir a planear B?"-Should we go to plan B then?

"No, somos cortos el tiempo. tenemos que tener J.D."- No, we don't have enough time. We have to stick with J.D.

"¿Él hará a buena víctima, no?" –He will make a good victim, no?

"Él es el sacrificio pasado por este año."-He will make a good sacrifice this year.

"¿Usted lo piensa durará hasta lunes?"-Do you think he will last until Monday?

"Él mejor. No tenemos tiempo para encontrar otro sacrificio."-He better, we don't haver time to hunt for a new sacrifice.

"¿Qué hacemos sobre sus amigos?"-What do we do with his friends?

"No sé todavía. Odiaría tener que matarles pero son demasiado nosy para su propio bueno."-I don't know. I would hate to have to kill them but I have a feeling that they are all too nosy for their own good.

"qué si les decimos?"-What do we say to them?

"Dígales la verdad. Dígales que su amigo según lo secuestrado. Diga que encontramos una camisa sangrienta que creímos éramos J.D. y hay marcas en la suciedad que parecía marcas de la fricción. Dígales que necesiten ver Romanez detective, él las está exceptuando."-Tell them the truth. Tell them that their friend has been kidnapped. Say that we found a bloody shirt that we believed belonged to J.D. and that we found marks in the dirt that may be someone being dragged. Tell them to see Detective Romanez, he is excepting them.

"La derecha, Romanez detective. ¿Él alambique está intentando parar los sacrificios? Oh cómo es pathetic él es."-yes, good old Detective Romanez. Is he still trying to stop the sacrifices? Oh how pathetic is he.

"Adelantado. Su audiencia aguarda." He is still waiting for us to mess up.

¿Es usted listo cooperar?" -"Are you going to cooperate?"

Estaré detrás para usted más adelante-I will be back for you later

deja reparto con los idiotas en el otro cuarto. Entonces podemos volvernos para más diversión."-Lets deal will the people in the other room and then we can come back here to deal with her.

"¿Qué color e impresión estaban en la camisa?"-what color was the shirt

"Era una camisa pelada roja y negra con dos botones que falta y una mancha cerca del estómago."-The shirt was red with black strips on it and a stain near the stomach.

"¿Dónde está la camisa¿Podemos verla?"-Where is the shirt? Can we see it?

Se cubre con sangre. No hay mucho que usted puede ver.-The shirt is too bloody to tell to tell if it is J.D.'s or not.

Creemos que J.D. se ha secuestrado desde entonces que el cuerpo no es el suyo."-Since the body was not his we believe that he has been kidnapped.

Estoy apesadumbrado-I am sorry

Es usted positivo?"-Are you positive?

No, biselo sea positivo. Pero generalmente cuando sucede algo como esto los extremos de la persona para arriba secuestrados."-No I cant be positive but usually when something like this happens it means the person has been kidnapped.

"¿Pero, por qué?"-But why?

"¿Si lo secuestraran qué le sucedería?"-What would happen to him?

"Lo venderían generalmente en un anillo que trafica humano. Pero él habría podido ser secuestrado por muchas diversas razones." He could have been kidnapped for many reasons but usually the person is sold into a human trafficking ring.

"¿Desearon J.D. ayer por la noche, no ¿Tiraron a Isabella para secuestrarlo, no ?"-They were after J.D. last night, correct? They shot Isabella just so they can kidnap him.

"Si."-Yes

"¿Adónde usted va?"-Where are you going?

"¿Qué vamos ahora a hacer?"-What should we do now?

"Tengo una fecha con un doctor agradable esta noche."-I have a date with a doctor tonight.

"Oh cómo diversión para usted."-Oh how fun for you.

"Voy a hacerle grito."-I'm going to make him scream

"¿Qué sobre Tiffany?"-What about Tiffany?.

"Ella es la tuya."-She is yours

"Tenemos solamente cuatro más días. ¿Es usted seguro usted puede hacerle el trabajo con el reemplazo?-We only have four more days left? Are you sure he is going to last for four more days.

"Él tendrá que hacer. Él puede ser débil comparado a la mayoría del otros pero él apenas tendrá que hacer. Le necesito hacer algo para mí." –He will just have to do. I know he is weaker than what we like but we don't have enough time to get somebody else. But I need you to do something for me.

"¿Qué usted necesita?" -What do you need?

"Le necesito matar a las tres personas que entraron anterior. Usted sabe, el Dr. Cox, Carla, e incluso mi buen amigo Elliot."-I need you to kill the ones who was here earlier You know, Dr. Cox, Carla, and my good friend Elliot.

"¿Es usted seguro?"-Are you sure?

"¿Hay un alternativa?" –Do you see an alternative?

"Deja el waut hasta que vemos lo que harán. No harán quizá nada sobre el disappearence de su amigo."-lets see what happens first before he kill anyone, I mean we are not certain that they will do anything about his disappearance.

"Conjeturo que usted hace un punto. La autorización si comienzan a snooping alrededor entonces nos tendrá que conseguir librada de ellos."-Okay, its agreed. If they start to snoop around then we will kill them.

"¿Tenemos solamente cuatro días a la izquierda enderezamos¿en cuatro días será lunes, el día pasado de la rotura del resorte?-We only have to worry for four more days. In four days it will be Monday and the last day of spring break.

"Podemos hacer esto." –We can do this

"biselo espera hasta lunes. Será un lunes nunca a olvidarse." And on Monday, it will be a Monday that no one will forgot.

"Kelly, Tiffany, Caleb, Hannah, Thomas, Matthew, Donna, Ryan, Jessica, Susanna, Harry, Mimi, y J.D, son los nuestros, ellos ahora pertenecen solamente a nosotros."'Kelly, Tiffany, Caleb, Hannah, Thomas, Matthew, Donna, Ryan, Jessica, Susanna, Harry, Mimi and J.D. belong to us and no one else.

"Los poseemos. Son los nuestros."-We own them for they are ours.


	7. Chapter 7

As Freezing as it is

Sorry about the long wait but I have been busy during the summer so I didn't have time for the story. But I am back kind of; this chapter is nothing but a tease sorry. I promise I will update faster now but school is starting soon so you can probably expect a chapter once or twice every two weeks, sorry. I am kind of at a stand still though about what to really do next for there are about three things that can happen, the box secret can finally be exposed, they talk to the detective, or you see more J.D angst. So tell me what you guys will like to see next because I can't decide. Again I am sorry about the wait and here is the tease, enjoy?

psychotic KAT-thank for the review, and yes JD is in serious trouble.

dingus485- Thank you for the review. I know I hate stories where there go from one country to another and everyone speaks the same language. Its so unnatural. And it was hell for me to write, the Spanish sentence and then the English sentence but I'm happy that you liked it.

XAngst-PrincessX-Don't worry nothing life-threatening will happen to Isabella, it will just too evil to write such a thing but I can't promise you that she will be okay mentally and physically. And don't worry JD is going to have one hell of a time for the next four days. It will be sad and I cant promise you that he will be okay either, hell I cant even promise that JD will live or not.

Reptilian Goddess-Congrats, you are correct Jose is part of a cult which means JD is in serious trouble. Just wait…I was wondering about the whole Spanish and English thing trying to decide where to put in the English words and frankly I am not certain how I am going to construct it in the next chapter but thanks for the idea I may just have to use it.

YinYangWhiteTiger-Thank you for all the reviews. I hope to continue to like the story and I can promise you four people are going to die, two will be taken to prison, and three will be heart broken.

Zetapie-Thank for the review and to finally get to see what happens to JD but remember it is just a slice not the whole pie. And also the grammar thing and the Beta thing…enough. I know my grammar is not perfect hell I never even pretended and all of my friends have the same grammar problems if not more than me so I am doing my best so I cant ask them and any ways I think they would never look at me in the same way again if they read any of my stories. Trust me! They all think I am the most innocent person in the face of the planet and I don't want to ruin my impression.

Anyways six reviewers for the six chapter that is freaky…thank you all who took the time to reply and I swear the next chapter will be better and Beta'd but remember my friends have the same grammar problems so sorry in advance if it isn't perfect.

* * *

I was cold when I woke up, no not cold, freezing. The whole room felt icy and the coldness stabbed at my body. I tried my best to get up but my head was pounding and I could see the blood hitting the floor one at a time. I put a hand on my forehead and felt such an intense sense of pain that I forced my hand off my forehead and froze when I saw my now red hand. I turned my hand slightly and blood splattered to the ground. I tried to remember what the last thing I remember was but nothing came up. All I know I was depressed in my hotel room and now…and now I am somewhere that I have never been before. A room so cold that I knew I had to get out of this room fast. I painfully rose into a sitting position and felt so nauseous and so dizzy that I was surprised I didn't collapse back to the hard ground. I took a deep breath as I struggled to pull myself on my feet. The first time I tried I fell right back to the ground in a giant heap. I tried it again this time using the nearest wall to slowly ease myself to my feet. It worked; I felt proud that I managed to get to my feet no matter how much my legs seemed to be shaking. I'm up, I did it! I smiled to myself before I notice something; my hands feel like I just touched a thousand needles. Confused I pull my hands away from the wall and much to my surprise my hands are covered with ice. I kept staring at my hands without noticing that I am slipping until I hit the ground hard. I groan in pain as my nose connected with the marble tiles of the floor and I heard a crack and my nose felt funny. It felt like a numb-dull pain and I knew I had just broken my nose.

It didn't hit me until I saw the ice forming on the walls beside me that something was wrong. I was freezing! Once again I slowly rose to my feet but I felt so dizzy, so sick. Holding on to the icy wall beside me for support I took a small step forward, and nearly slipped back to the ground. Looking down I discovered why it was so hard to walk, there was ice particles all across the floor. Taking a deep breathe I took another small step and then another and another until I came to a door. I was going to turn the knob but I noticed that the knob was icy which means my hands can stick to the knob like a tongue sticks to an icy pole. It would be foolish to touch it with bare hands. Taking off my shirt I wrapped my hands in it exposing my torso to the extreme coldness and tried to turn the knob. To my discomfort I found that the knob would not turn, it must be locked, probably from the outside too. Sighing I put the shirt back on and realized how little it helped. I was still freezing. I carefully turned around and saw three other doors in this room and I also saw what I tried desperately not to notice when I first woke up, the room was full of bodies. Not human bodies mind you but sheep, cows, and horses bodies. It reminded me of some type of meat room. There was so much blood, everywhere. It was like somebody gutted these poor creatures in this room and left them there to die. I slowly and carefully walked up to the carcasses, I am not really sure why I am walking up to a bunch of corpses but for some reason I felt like I have to. I walked by the horse first; it was gutted, its intestines oozing out of the cut. I turn to the cow and I tried not to puke, its head was removed, the only thing that remained was an eye-ball that was leaking and the poor animal seemed to be missing its spine. I was shaking really bad when I came to the sheep. Both the horse and the cow looked healthy but this sheep looked like it had never been healthy a day of its poor life. I couldn't really find any sign of injury on the sheep at all. Could the sheep have just died from the temperature in this room? Gaining a small sense of courage I touched the fury side of the sheep and waited to see if there was a heartbeat, sadly it was dead. I sighed as patted the sheep as I tried to figure out where I am and how I got here. I remember being in my hotel room and I left, but where would I go, the bar? No, because my wallet was inside the hotel room. Could I have gone to the lake? No because I didn't feel like running into Elliot's Jose. Where else would I have gone? Turk's hotel room? Yes, of course, whenever I am upset he has always been there to make me feel better. Then Carla and Turk were fighting and I took Isabella out of the room but where did we go? I looked at the sheep once more before I realized I must have given Isabella a car ride. Then what happened, I mean why would I be here? Oh god, the ambush! Where is Isabella, is Isabella here someplace? Did those bastards already killed her? Is she seriously died? Did somebody save her? I had so many questions and getting no answers. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize the itching until I felt a bite and when I looked down at the sight of the pain which was my right arm I saw hundreds of Mexican red ants which was surprising because usually red ants liked between sixty and seventy degrees and it had to be around negative ten degrees in this room which means that the ants was on the sheep when the sheep came in here. It also means the sheep had probably been here less then thirty minutes.

I felt another bite and I start to panic, I really am afraid of ants, and I stood up instantly and I tried to get the ants off of me. As stupid as I was I forgot how slippery the ground was and I lost my footing and fell heavily. I hit my head hard on the icy ground. Sitting up I tried to straighten my vision out but everything was warped together. Pretty soon all my energy was consumed and my eyes were so heavily that I didn't have a choice but to give into how exhausted I was and I passed out.

When I woke up I wished I that I didn't. I look around me to sadly say I was still trapped in this awful place. With a shaky cry I bring my legs close to me trying to somehow bring any type of warmth that I can find. I knew I needed to find some type of warmth and fast my feet and hands were both feeling numb and I knew that was not a good sign. With effort I quickly stood up and made my way toward the door I have to get it open. I somehow managed to make it to the door and with a cry I kick at it feeling surprised that I didn't feel anything but somehow the door budged and my feeling of finally getting out of this room suddenly turned to fear as I saw what was behind the door. Falling to my knees I looked in at the thousands of eyes that seemed to stare right back at me. At the moment I knew what would befall me…I am just two more eyes.


End file.
